Never Let Me Go
by McKinnon love dogs
Summary: Universo de 'James Potter 7º ano', de Paula Strauch Costa. Contém spoilers da mesma. A fanfic possui capítulos sobre um curioso casal, mostrando momentos como quando eles se conheceram e etc.
1. Cemeteries of London

**N/A: Oi pessoas! Bem... Aqui estou eu, com uma história sobre Marlene... mas essa é baseada no universo da fanfic (James Potter 7º Ano) de uma amiga minha, mais conhecida como ****Paula Strauch Costa****(/s/7119872/1/bJames_b_bPotter_b_b7_b_bAno_b).  
Deixando claro que eu pedi permissão a ela pra escrever essa fic, e ela permitiu .-.**

Ah! E durante a fic, tem uma parte na qual eu mencionei Bob Esponja, e SIM, EU SEI QUE NAO EXISTIA NA ÉPOCA (1976), mas o trecho tava pedindo! Eu tive que fazer isso!  
Desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico, de concordância e afins.  
Beijocas ^^

P.S.: Só pra deixar mais claro, por que não sei se dá pra entender na fic, mas se passa nas férias de natal de 1976, ou seja, sétimo ano de Marlene.

P.S.2: Esse é só o primeiro capítulo, e já tenho tudo planejado pra os outros, mas não pretendo postar com nenhuma regularidade de tempo, então desculpem por isso. Os demais capítulos serão apenas sobre os momentos mais importantes da vida deles e tal... mas enfim, isso vocês descobrem depois.

Obrigada por lerem (se alguém estiver lendo .-.)

N/A² (MUITO IMPORTANTE, POR SINAL): Essa fanfic possui SPOILERS, então é recomendado que leia apenas depois de terminar o sétimo ano.

N/A³: Qualquer referência a Coldplay, e Team Starkid, é de fato uma referência aos mesmos.

* * *

-CAPÍTULO UM-

_Cemeteries of London_

"_Filha,_

_Eu e sua mãe precisamos sair hoje, sabe como é... Trabalho. Ainda mais agora com esse maluco solto por aí fazendo o que quer e bem entende._

_Enfim, infelizmente, hoje (eu sei que você se lembra, mas não custa nada reforçar) faz dois anos que sua avó Marie partiu pra outra, e como Louis anda muito ocupado com o curso, queria que você fizesse uma visita a ela enquanto ele fica com as crianças._

_Sua mãe anda diferente hoje, como no ano anterior, mas fique tranquila, eu cuido dela. Espero que Dan cuide da casa não deixe vocês fazerem nenhuma maluquice aí. Apesar de ter 12 anos, ele é o mais responsável e você sabe disso._

_Deixamos o café-da-manhã na mesa, e desculpe por usar esse feitiço barulhento (foi ideia da sua mãe) pra te acordar, mas você não acordaria cedo mesmo, então não me culpe. Foi necessário._

_Estaremos de volta à noite, não se preocupe._

_Beijos,_

_John."_

Isso explica o barulho infernal que me acordou gentilmente. Tinha que ter sido ideia da Sra. Claire _Pirada_ Watson Mayer.

Ah, e meus pais saíram de novo e deixaram a responsabilidade da casa com o menino de doze anos que tem mente de adulto, mas sabe ser uma peste quando quer. "Quando quer", no caso, significa "quando quer me ajudar a atormentar Louis". Não me entendam mal, mas é muito divertido.

Resumindo, eu tive que levantar logo, afinal, ainda tinha que acordar Lucy, mandar Dan largar o livro, colocar o café-da-manhã dos dois (pois é, eu não pretendo tomar café hoje), e arrumar a cama de Lucy junto com ela. Ah! E avisar o Louis que vou sair e que é pra ele não deixar Dan fazer experiências de feitiços com Lucy.

Tentei acordar meu irmão mais velho, mas como de costume, não deu certo.

"_Não deixe ninguém entrar. Mamãe e papai saíram a trabalho. Vou ao cemitério visitar a vovó._

_Lene."_

Ampliei o bilhete até que as letras ficassem grandes o suficiente, e prendi na porta do quarto dele. Perfeito, assim ele não esquece.

Depois de tudo feito, tomei um banho, vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas qualquer, peguei meu cachecol, casaco (já que estava no meio do recesso de natal e fazia frio), calcei as minhas botas, coloquei minha boina preferida e me olhei no espelho do quarto. É, acho que dá pra me passar por trouxa muito bem.

Eu tenho que me vestir que nem trouxa por que a vovó Marie era trouxa, portanto, foi enterrada num cemitério trouxa.

- Tô saindo! Dan, cuide da casa e não exploda nada! – Gritei, já abrindo a porta.

- Tá! Tchau, Lene! – O pirralho gritou de volta.

- Lene! Posso ir com você? Por favorzinho com caramelo, deeeeixa! – Implorou uma Lucy agarrada à minha perna, de pijama, fazendo biquinho e tudo.

Ri de sua expressão angelical. Minha irmã é muito linda e meiga, mas sabe usufruir de sua carinha de anjo.

- Não pode não, Lu. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu posso trazer um doce bem gostoso pra você... Que tal um sonho daquela padaria trouxa que a gente foi nas férias passadas?

- EBA! Eu quero! Traz pra mim!

- Só se você prometer que vai _agora _dar um mega susto no Louis pra ele acordar.

Depois disso eu só vi uma coisa lilás correndo escadas acima.

Na frente de casa, aparatei e senti aquela coisa esquisita parecendo que tem um gancho preso no meu umbigo e me virou pelo avesso. Argh! Odeio aparatar. Mas fazer o quê? Não dá pra andar até o quinto dos infernos (que nem é tão longe assim, mas tudo bem).

Deixando claro: eu moro num vilarejo bruxo. Fica entre Hogwarts e Londres, então podemos aparatar na frente das pessoas.

No outro segundo, já estava numa ruazinha estreita ao lado de um dos cemitérios de Londres. Escondi a varinha no bolso interno do casaco e fui até lá.

O túmulo da vovó não é daqueles chiques e estupendamente caros. É simples, mas é muito bonito. Ela era uma daquelas velhinhas de cabelos completamente brancos, com cara de quem passa o dia inteiro tricotando, mas na verdade ela odiava ficar parada e não perdia uma piada.

Quando ela morreu, eu e meus irmãos fizemos questão de decorar a lápide dela de um jeito especial. Mamãe e papai compraram a lápide, e nós nos juntamos para entalhar desenhos e recados pra a vovó com a varinha. Ficou realmente muito bonito. Quando acabamos, tínhamos certeza de que ela iria adorar.

O cemitério estava completamente vazio (afinal, era uma manhã de segunda-feira), exceto por um garoto que devia ter a minha idade, mais ou menos, umas sete lápides à esquerda.

Sentei no gramado, abracei minhas próprias pernas e apoiei o queixo nos joelhos, enquanto algumas lembranças voltavam...

"_- Louis! Lene! Venham jantar! A sopa de letrinhas vai ficar fria! – vovó chamou, mas eu estou muito ocupada me escondendo pra ir jantar! E eu vou ganhar do meu irmão._

_- Mamãe! Lene não quer aparecer! Mas eu ganhei, não foi? Ela não quer aparecer porque ela é uma bobona e desistiu. – Como é que é? Louis, seu fracote, eu vou te mostrar quem é a bobona!_

_- Não, filho... A brincadeira já acabou, mas sua irmã não sabe ainda. Vamos, eu ajudo a procurar ela._

_Mas isso é trapaça! Não vale ajuda!_

_- AAAAAH! Aranha! Eca! Que nojo! – saí correndo de debaixo da cama do vovô como se o chão estivesse pegando fogo. ECA! Odeio aranhas!_

_- Ahá! Achei você! – Louis gritou, apontando o dedo gorducho dele pra mim, e logo depois saiu correndo até a porta da dispensa. É claro que eu corri atrás dele. – 1, 2, 3! Marlene embaixo da cama!_

_- Não valeu! Tinha uma aranha lá! E mamãe ajudou!_

_- Aranha? Onde? – Vovó Marie perguntou pra mim._

_- Embaixo da cama, vó. – Respondi, fazendo biquinho de coitada._

_- Ah, eu vou acabar com essa maldita. Mas antes vocês tem que tomar a sopa._

_- NÃO QUERO. – Respondemos ao mesmo tempo._

_- Não contem pra a mãe de vocês... Mas ali em cima da geladeira tem uma caixa de bombons bem grandona. E eu guardei a caixa pra quem tomar a sopa todinha._

_- Hm! Vovó, eu já te disse que adoro sopa?! – Disse, me apressando em sentar à mesa antes do meu irmão e já começar a comer."_

No final, a caixa ficou pra mim, mas eu fui obrigada a dividir com o boboca do meu irmão. Eu devia ter uns cinco anos, e Louis uns seis... Mas ele odiava sopa e eu ganhei. Fiquei enjoada de chocolate por uns dois dias.

Quase que inconscientemente, tirei a varinha do bolso e conjurei uma guirlanda com pequenas flores vermelhas (igual à que a vovó costumava pendurar na porta na véspera de natal) em frente à lápide.

Oh, droga. Ainda tenho que passar na padaria e comprar o sonho de Lucy. Por sinal, estou morrendo de fome. Já deve ser quase meio dia... Porcaria. Esqueci o relógio. Ah, dane-se o horário.

Levantei, peguei a varinha que havia deixado no chão, e me espreguicei. Poxa, minha mãe é maquiavélica por ter me acordado daquele jeito... Que sono!

Espera aí. Ai meu Merlin! O que é que eu estou fazendo num cemitério _trouxa_ com a varinha à mostra assim?!

Merda! O menino viu a varinha! Merda, merda! Ele viu que eu vi que ele viu a varinha. Merda, merda, merda!

_Por que você não foi tomar mais cuidado com essa porcaria de varinha, Marlene?! E por que você ainda tá com essa varinha assim?! Esconde isso!_

Escondi! Pronto! Perfeito. Varinha no bolso do casaco. Ninguém viu nada. _Certo?_

Não. Não tá certo. Por que ele tá vindo pra cá agora. Porcaria! Calma. É só fingir que nada aconteceu... Calma... Será que me mandariam pra Azkaban por isso? Eu não quero ir pra Azkaban! Droga! Minhas mãos estão gelando!

- Oi. Eu... Ahn... Você sab- Er, você tá bem?

- Hã? O quê? Eu o quê?

- Você. Está. Bem? É que está meio... Pálida. – Ele falou pausadamente para que eu pudesse entender.

- Ahn? Ah! Não! Eu- Quer dizer, sim! Sim, eu estou bem. – Menti, tentando parecer normal, e não uma garota que anda por aí no mundo trouxa com uma varinha. E com isso a criatura na minha frente começa a tentar esconder uma risada. - O que foi?

- Sua cara... Nada! Nada. – Tá. Pode rir da minha cara de idiota. Mas isso é por que não é você que vai pra Azkaban, seu...!

- E o que é que você quer, posso saber?! – Perguntei, já ficando meio irritada e cruzando os braços enquanto batia o pé.

- Primeiro, o seu nome. Depois, o porquê de estar com uma varinha em plena manhã de segunda-feira num cemitério trouxa. – Ele riu levemente da minha expressão ao ouvir a segunda parte e continuou, estendendo-me a mão direita – Paul Collins.

- Marlene. Marlene Mayer. – Respondi, apertando sua mão. – E que história é essa de _varinha_? Ficou maluco? Essas coisas não existem!

- Ora, então o quê foi aquilo que você guardou no casaco depois de usar pra fazer aquelas flores aparecerem? – Retrucou, apontando para a guirlanda que eu deixei pra a vovó, que eu segui com o olhar.

Mas espera aí. Ele disse "trouxa"? Como é que _um trouxa_ sabe que os chamamos de _trouxas?_

Senti as mãos gelando de novo. Porcaria! Odeio quando fico pálida do nada!

- Calma! Você não vai pra Azkaban por isso. Afinal... Também tenho uma. – O garoto disse, tirando uma varinha de dentro do bolso da calça. – Comprada no Olivaras aos meus onze anos. – AH! Então ele também é bruxo! Agora tudo faz sentido! E eu não vou ser presa!

- Pelas calças de Merlin! Que alívio! Eu juro que ia morrer agorinha! Mas... Ei! – dei um empurrão no braço dele – Quer me matar de susto, é?!

- Calma! Eu vim em paz! – Respondeu, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ah, e como é que você percebeu meu feitiço? Eu fui discreta! Só daria pra perceber se estivessem me espionando... – Aí a ficha caiu. – _Você estava me espionando?_

- O quê?! Não! Claro que não. Eu vim visitar os meus pais. – Ele disse, indicando o lugar onde estava agora há pouco.

Então eu reconheci o túmulo que ele apontava. _"Charles & Elizabeth McKinnon", _era o que havia escrito na lápide, o resto estava numa letra menor, então não consegui ler por causa da distância.

- Ah... Desculpa. Eu não... Não sabia. Eu vim visitar a minha vó... Hoje faz dois anos que ela morreu. Mas ela já era bem velhinha mesmo...

- Nossa... Hm... Voldemort matou os meus pais quando eu tinha onze anos, então... – Merlin! Que horror. É por coisas desse tipo que eu quero fazer o curso de Auror quando terminar a escola. Apesar de meus pais não concordarem. Mas alguém precisa parar esse louco!

- Minha família tem sido ameaçada também. Mas... Podemos mudar de assunto? É esquisito falar dessas coisas num cemitério... Ah! Você disse que comprou sua varinha no Olivaras, não foi?

- Foi sim. Por quê?

- Você estuda em Hogwarts?

- Grifinória, sexto ano. – Respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Sério?! Não me lembro de ter visto você por lá... Mas eu sou desatenta mesmo, então... Ah, Grifinória, sétimo ano. – Completei, dando de ombros e sorrindo.

- _Sétimo ano?_ Nossa... Não parece.

- É, eu sei, eu não sou lá essas coisas na altura. – Dei de ombros novamente. Acontece que eu já me acostumei com meu irmão enchendo o saco por causa disso. Mas ninguém manda ser alto daquele jeito! A culpa não é minha se herdei a altura da mamãe.

- Também não me lembro de ter visto você por lá.

- Desculpa, como é seu nome mesmo? Eu tenho um problema em gravar nomes...

- Paul. Paul Collins McKinnon, mas eu não uso esse último. – Ele respondeu, rindo.

- Por que não usa?! É um sobrenome legal!

- Ah, é uma longa história.

- Então tá, se você diz...

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e aquilo já estava me dando agonia.

- Er... Você sabe que horas são? Eu tenho que voltar pra casa cedo, ou meus irmãos explodem tudo...

- São 10:42. E por que diabos seus irmãos explodiriam a casa? – Paul perguntou, aparentemente meio assustado.

- Obrigada. É que eu tenho um irmãozinho nerd da Corvinal, ele tá segundo ano, e quando tá de férias gosta de fazer experiências e vasculhar meus livros pra descobrir feitiços mais avançados. E de vez em quando ele tenta usar minha irmãzinha como cobaia. A coitada da Lucy só tem três anos!

- Claro, claro... – Ele conseguiu falar depois que acabou com o ataque de risada.

- E o pior é que Lucy queria vir comigo hoje, mas eu não podia trazê-la, é claro. Aí eu tive que prometer levar um sonho daqueles de padaria trouxa pra a pirralha, mas eu nem sequer lembro o nome da padaria. – Lembrei-me, revirando os olhos por causa do trabalho que eu ainda teria por causa daquela miniatura de ser humano.

- Ah, tem uma aqui perto que vende uns doces muito bons... Um amigo meu até trabalha lá, e por sinal ele exigiu que eu passasse pra visita-lo quando voltasse da escola. Se quiser posso ir com você.

- Ótimo! Obrigada mesmo! Lucy iria cortar minha cabeça se eu voltasse pra casa sem o sonho dela.

- Que nada... E pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém do seu ataque de pânico no cemitério trouxa. – Paul disse, rindo de novo.

- Não foi ataque de pânico! – dei um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele – Eu só não queria ir presa... – e abaixei a cabeça um pouco, para o cabelo cobrir a parte do meu rosto que corou de vergonha.

- Ai! Mão pesada essa sua, viu?

- Eu sei. – Respondi, e foi minha vez de rir de alguém. Rá!

- Mas você poderia ter usado o _Obliviate _em mim, eu acho.

- Oh... Verdade. Mas-

- Aí bastava você justificar lá no Ministério que eu era um louco que estava tentando te roubar e você me estuporou e aí teve que mudar minha memória e-

- Cala a boca. Você é doido. Inventa cada uma... Mas não, eu não sou muito boa com feitiços de memória, então nem usaria. Só iria sair correndo mesmo. E você não tem cara disso aí.

Fomos até a padaria conversando sobre as coisas em Hogwarts. Sobre esse ser o meu último ano e logo o último dele começaria, sobre a lula gigante, Quadribol, sobre os biscoitos de Hagrid (o guarda-caças meio-gigante) e outras coisas.

- Pois, um amigo meu, James Potter, você já deve ter ouvido falar – E realmente já ouvi falar. Afinal, ele é apanhador do time desde o meu terceiro ano, e o garoto realmente sabe jogar muito bem. – então... ele é doido apaixonado e maluco por uma menina do nosso ano também, o nome dela é Lily Evans. Mas Lily é a ruiva mais teimosa da face da terra e James já deve ter levado um bilhão e seis foras dela... Sem contar a quantidade de vezes que a gente ouve os gritos dela. "Não, Potter! Eu não vou sair com você!", "É _Evans _pra você, Potter!" "Não me chama de Lírio!" – Paul disse, afinando a voz nas últimas partes, o que foi muito engraçado e fez com que gargalhássemos por um bom tempo.

- Eu acho que já devo ter escutado um ou dois desses gritos...

- Com certeza já. Dá pra ouvir Lily de longe! Mas segundo James: "um dia ela descobre que sempre me amou e vai vir correndo pra mim, vocês vão ver!" – continuou, interpretando James dessa vez, e para isso fazendo uma cara emburrada.

Chegamos à tal da padaria rindo, e logo ele cumprimentou um outro rapaz, este aparentando ter a idade de Louis, que logo descobri se chamar Harry. Harry tinha cabelos castanho claro (assim como os olhos) e cacheados.

- E aí, Collins? Quanto tempo! Novidades? – Ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha em minha direção. Não entendi bulhufas, então continuei sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Eu tô bem. E voc- O quê foi? – Paul então seguiu o olhar de Harry, que ia de mim para ele e vice-versa.

Aí eu entendi. E corei. E olhei pra baixo, é claro (já mencionei que odeio corar?! Tudo bem que como eu sou morena, minhas bochechas não ficam _tão_ vermelhas, mas elas ficam quentes, e argh! Odeio corar!)

– Ah! Não! – Ele revirou os olhos e fez as apresentações. – Harry, Marlene. Marlene, Harry. – Virou-se para mim e explicou que Harry é um amigo de infância e que já foram vizinhos. Depois se virou para o amigo e continuou – Acabamos de nos conhecer no cemitério. Satisfeito?

- Ah, podem me chamar de Lene. Marlene é nome de senhora. – Disse, enquanto íamos até uma mesinha ali dentro.

- Ok então, _Lene_. E aí? Vão querer alguma coisa ou vão só apreciar a minha beleza – Harry falou, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Claro... Quem resiste a você? – Paul disse, revirando os olhos. – Hm... Tem café aí?

- Aham. Um café. E você, donzela?

- Um chocolate quente, por favor, cavalheiro. – Ri e entrei na brincadeira dele. Esse tal de Harry é legal - Ah! E um sonho com recheio de goiabada pra viagem. Prometi pra minha irmãzinha...

- Entendo... Ok, eu já volto com as coisas.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci com um sorriso, e Harry passou por uma portinha do balcão.

- Hm... Desculpe por... Aquilo.

- Hã? Ah! Tudo bem... – dei de ombros, meio sem graça – Já pensaram que eu e _meu irmão _éramos um casal. Aí sim, é muito esquisito.

- Nossa... Tem razão – riu – Ah! Espera um minuto, já volto... – Ele levantou da mesa, foi até o balcão e se inclinou – TIO CHRIS! O SENHOR TÁ AÍ?!

Er... Haja cordas vocais pra esse berro aí.

- Paul? Filho! Quanto tempo! – um homem de uns cinquenta e poucos anos, loiro e de olhos estupendamente azuis surgiu e agora eles se abraçavam. – Como foi na escola?

- Ah, a escola vai bem... Normal. – Imaginei se o tal do Tio Chis soubesse sobre Hogwarts. Por que "normal" é a última coisa que aquela escola seria considerada por ele!

- Ótimo. Bom garoto. Agora conta uma coisa... E as meninas, huh?

- Nada de mais, tio. – Respondeu, com uma voz entediada. Tenho quase certeza de que ele revirou os olhos à pergunta do tio. Não me atrevi a olhar, afinal, não queria que o assunto acabasse em mim e nem que me confundissem de novo. Pois é, eu sou encabulada com essas coisas.

Logo Harry voltou com um pacote e uma bandeja com duas xícaras, e eu acabei descobrindo o melhor chocolate quente de toda Londres.

- Caramba! Isso aqui é muito bom! Harry, você tem que me contar o segredo dessa coisa! – disse-lhe, apontando a xícara.

- Nananinanão. Segredo mais secreto que a receita do Hambúrguer de Siri do Bob Esponja!

Fui só eu que não entendi? É, parece que sim. Mas eu entendi o "não", então tá ok.

- Tudo bem, eu me conformo com essa triste realidade.

- Ainda bem que você não vai dar uma de Plancton e fazer planos malignos pra descobrir... O coitado do Plancton sempre se dá mal. – Sorri como se entendesse tudo que ele disse (enquanto na verdade não entendi uma única vírgula).

Conversamos mais e mais e finalmente eu me dei conta do horário.

- Paul, que horas são?

- 12:07. Por qu- AH! Seus irmãos!

- AH! Meus irmãos!

Levantei num salto. Como eu fui esquecer?! Certo, Louis está em casa. Deve estar tudo bem. _Quem eu estou tentando enganar?! _Louis é tão útil quanto uma palha naquela casa! _Dan _está em casa. Agora sim, deve estar tudo bem. Pelo menos se ele não tiver dado a louca e tentado fazer experiências malucas.

- Foi muito bom te conhecer, Paul! Obrigada por... Sei lá! Por tudo!

- Igualmente, minha cara Lene. – Nos despedimos com um abraço e ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

- TCHAU, HARRY! – Gritei, me inclinando por sobre o balcão para procura-lo.

- Ei, ei, ei! Não vai embora sem falar direito comigo não, mocinha! – Ele apareceu e veio até mim de braços abertos. Abracei-o também e pedi-lhe para elogiar muito a pessoa que preparou aquele chocolate quente.

- Quanto ficou a minha conta?

- Nah, amigas dos meus amigos têm privilégios. Collins! Venha pagar!

- Já estou indo... – Disse Paul, procurando a carteira nos bolsos.

- Ei! Nada disso! Eu me recuso a sair enquanto eu não pagar a minha parte, então se meu irmão explodir a casa a culpa é inteiramente sua, Collins. Ora, mas veja só... Pode ir sentando aí de novo, mocinho.

- Claro que não! É um doce pra sua irmãzinha. Considere um presente duplo. – Disse Harry.

- HAHAHA! Não. Sério, quanto foi?

- Doze e setenta... – Falou Harry do outro lado do caixa, desistindo de esconder o jogo. Eu ia pagar, mas Paul me afastou com o braço, me impedindo de pegar a carteira.

- Só tenho inteiro, troca vinte?

- Hm... Não. Faz assim: pega um dos doces aqui embaixo para Lene, e te dou cinco de troco.

- Lene, quer qual? – Suspirei, desistindo de insistir.

- Aquele vermelhinho... Redvines.

- Boa escolha! – Harry disse, sorrindo. – É meu favorito.

- Tchau, tchau! – peguei meu pacote e acenei para os dois enquanto saía em direção à mesma rua na qual havia aparatado antes, e comendo o doce que ganhei (muito bom por sinal).

Cheguei à porta de casa e entrei. Ainda bem que papai havia enfeitiçado a maçaneta (agora ela reconhecia o toque de cada um da família), é mais seguro, nesses tempos.

Abri a porta e já ouvi Lucy gritando um "Tá com você, Danny!" e Dan gritando de volta "Eu vou te pegar, sua pirralha! E não me chama de Danny!".

- DANNY, DANNY, DANNY! Lalala bizola! Não me pega! – E lá vem uma Lucy correndo desembestada pela sala. Até que ela me vê chegando. – LENE! A Lene chegou, Danny! - Aí ela vem correndo até mim e abraça minhas pernas se pendurando nelas feito um filhote de coala. Pode não parecer, mas essa menina é forte!

- Ah, oi Lene. – Dan diz, parando pra respirar um pouco. Brincar de pega-pega com Lucy cansa muito. Eu bem sei disso. Tive que brincar não só com ela, mas com Dan também, quando ele era pequeno.

- Lene! Lene! Lene! Adivinha quem chegou! Adivinha! Adivinha!

- Hã? Calma, criança! É o quê? – perguntei ainda confusa com tanta agitação.

- Ah! Você trouxe meu sonho! Eba! Mas anda logo, Lene! Corre! Vem! Vem ver! No seu quarto! Sobe logo essa escada, sua preguiçosa! – Ela grita, agora tentando me arrastar escada acima pela mão.

Agora deu pra entender.

- Vocês deixaram alguém entrar?! Endoidaram, pirralhos?! Cadê o Louis?! Tinha que ser ele! Nunca mais deixo vocês sozinhos com ele!

Droga! Louis não tem cérebro, não?! Eu deixei o bilhete bem grandão avisando pra ele não deixar ninguém entrar! Comecei a arrastar meus dois irmãos pela mão até o corredor da cozinha.

- Fiquem aqui! – Empurrei os dois dentro da dispensa e encostei a porta – E _não saiam!_

- Mas Lene... – Dan tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu não deixei.

- Em _silêncio!_ – os dois ficaram me olhando com uma cara estranha pra caramba. Será que eles não entendem que isso é perigoso?!

Então eu voltei à sala e subi as escadas em silêncio. Como o quarto em frente à escada é o de Louis, deu pra perceber que ele tá lá dentro e de porta fechada. Provavelmente trabalhando em algo pra o curso.

Lucy disse que a pessoa tá no meu quarto, não foi? Certo. Meu quarto é o da porta do canto. Dá perfeitamente pra chegar até a porta sem ser vista. E foi o que eu fiz.

A porta estava fechada, então, empunhei minha varinha e me preparei. Abri a porta com tudo e pulei pra dentro do quarto, lançando de imediato um _Expelliarmus _em quem quer que esteja ali, e logo ouvi o som do pequeno pedaço de madeira bater no chão.

- Ahn... Boa tarde pra você também, senhorita Mayer. Pode devolver minha varinha agora?

- ALICE! – corri até ela e me pendurei no seu pescoço com um abraço mais que exagerado. Ela é minha melhor amiga, tá? Tenho meus direitos.

Alice é uma criatura muito chata, insuportável e inútil. Mas só eu posso falar isso dela, ouviram?! Só eu! Porque ela é _minha_ melhor amiga (sim, eu sou possessiva com isso). Ela tem cabelos castanho-escuros, quase pretos, e curtos. Pele clara e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Tá me sufocando, Lens...

- Fica quieta! – continuei abraçando-a, mas aí eu a soltei. Não quero ficar órfã de melhor amiga. – E aí? Chegou que horas? Estava onde? Cadê Frank? Quem te deixou entrar? Eu avisei pro Dan não abrir pra ninguém! E cadê suas malas? Vai ficar quantos dias?

- Calma aí! Uma coisa de cada vez! Primeiro: onde _você_ estava? Eu chego aqui e só encontro seus irmãos correndo pela casa!

- Ah, eu fui ao cemitério lá em Londres visitar vovó Marie. Meus pais viajaram e como filha responsável que sou, cumpri suas ordens. – Respondi, me jogando na cama, enquanto Alice sentava numa das partes que eu não ocupava do colchão.

- E demorou a manhã inteira lá? – Ela me encarou com os olhos estreitos. – Pode ir contando.

Revirei os olhos para ela. Não me dá uma folga, essa criatura!

- Primeiro você. Responda meu questionário, mocinha.

- Cheguei agora a pouco, tem meia hora, mais ou menos. Estava na casa da minha prima. Frank provavelmente tá na casa dele, sei lá onde ele tá! Louis me deixou entrar depois que Dan avisou que tinha alguém na porta. Já arrumei minhas coisas na minha parte do seu closet. Ficarei até voltarmos para Hogwarts, dia 23. Meus pais viajaram também e sua mãe me mandou uma carta assim que ficou sabendo, ordenando que eu viesse pra cá.

- Mamãe às vezes é útil... – disse, rindo com ela.

- Satisfeita com o interrogatório?

- Por enquanto, sim.

- Sua vez.

- Então tá... Eu acordei com um barulho escandaloso, vi o bilhete do papai, coloquei o café-da-manhã de Dan e Lu, tomei banh-

- Tá, tá! Essa parte eu entendi! Adianta logo pra o que interessa. – Apressada? Ela? Imagina!

- Ok... – Suspirando de preguiça antecipada, comecei a narrar o meu dia.

- Pausa. Como era esse tal de Paul? – Perguntou, com os olhos estreitos. Alice me dá medo às vezes...

- Sei lá! Hm... Mais alto do que eu...

- Não diga! Sério?! Porque é realmente muito raro uma pessoa ser mais alta que você, né?! – Lá vem ela tirando uma com minha cara. Ou com minha altura. Dá no mesmo. É nisso que dá deixar que seu irmão mais velho abusado e sua melhor amiga se tornem amigos também (já que Alice sempre vem pra cá nas férias). E eu nem sou tão pequena assim.

- Ridícula.

- Também te amo. E prossiga, por favor.

- Cabelo castanho, olhos também. E sei lá, Alice! Ah! Que agonia!

- MARLENE! – Esse foi Louis gritando do nada.

- QUE É?! – Gritei de volta, mas aí ele apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Lucy prendeu a mão no pote de biscoitos que mamãe enfeitiçou pro papai não pegar. Vai ajudar ela que eu tô ocupado. Ah, oi Alice! – Comigo que sou _irmã dele_, a criatura fala assim, e com Alice ele é gentil e sorri e acena. Tá. Beleza.

- E por que você não vai ajudar ela, hein? Tenho certeza que seu "tô ocupado" é "estou numa missão de matar o pobre do Jim de tanto que ele vai voar daqui até a casa de Zoey e vice-versa"! – Jim é a coruja dele, e Zoey é a namorada. Ela é muito legal. Namoram desde o sexto ano de Louis em Hogwarts, ela estava no quarto, e eu particularmente ainda acho que eles vão casar. Tomara que sim.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu pra notar uma coisinha vermelha bem de leve nas bochechas dele. Rá! Culpado!

- Vem, Lene! Deixa seu irmão namorar em paz! – Alice reclama, me puxando para levantar e quarto afora. – Quero ver quando for você. Saiba que eu vou te importunar o tempo todo. E apoiarei Louis se ele fizer o mesmo.

- Traidora... – Resmunguei para ela, e fomos para a cozinha desentalar minha irmã do pote de biscoitos.

- Da próxima vez peça pra alguém, tá? – Entreguei um biscoito a ela, que sorriu e agradeceu.

- Quer um pedacinho, Alice? – A menina perguntou, esticando o braço com o biscoito na mão na direção da minha amiga.

- Não, Lu, obrigada. Mas vem cá... Você já almoçou, mocinha?

Oh, porcaria. O almoço.

Esclarecendo as coisas: aqui em casa nós não temos um elfo doméstico. Quando papai e mamãe casaram, eles herdaram uma elfa da família do papai, mas como ambos são contra a "escravidão" deles, mamãe fez para a elfa uma blusa. Segundo ela, ficou parecendo um vestido na pequena elfinha, mas ficou linda mesmo assim.

E não me chamem de cabeça-de-vento! Eu só... Esqueci. Acontece, tá?!

- Não... Lene, o almoço tá pronto? Eu tô com fome.

Alice me encarou com um olhar mortífero que deu medo. Marlene morrendo em 3, 2...

- Que tipo de irmã é você?! Eu ainda me pergunto o porquê de ainda te deixarem no comando! – Ela abaixou-se na frente de Lucy, deixando-me com uma cara de tacho. – A gente já vai fazer seu almoço, tá?

- Mas eu quero ajudar! – Merlin, eu tenho uma irmã com grande capacidade de persuasão! A coisinha pequena consegue as coisas simplesmente fazendo um biquinho e _pronto!_

- Lene, ela vai ajudar. – Alice disse, enquanto se levantava. Veio até mim e, sem deixar que Lucy ouvisse, sussurrou pra mim – Ela só vai brincar enquanto a gente cozinha, e vai ser rápido, relaxe.

- Então tá... Mas ela tá sobre sua responsabilidade enquanto estiver dentro dessa cozinha. – disse, começando a pegar as panelas. – Ah! E largue esse biscoito, menina! Já tá na hora do almoço e se você comê-lo não vai ter mais fome.

Ela fez biquinho (de novo) e choramingou, mas entregou-me mesmo assim (eu fiz o meu olhar severo, e ela fica com medo de me desobedecer).

Eu e Alice começamos a enfeitiçar as coisas pra adiantar o almoço enquanto Lucy brincava com as panelas (já esquecida do biscoito), fazendo uma barulheira que só.

_Mas_, acontece que eu... Hm... Digamos que eu nunca fui muito boa em feitiços domésticos...

E de repente, o molho disparou em um jato pra cima, o que acabou sujando a cozinha _inteira._

- AAAAAAH! – Lucy gritou de susto, mas depois começou a rir loucamente.

Alice revirou os olhos pra mim, e eu tentei recorrer à 'Técnica Lucy para conseguir qualquer coisa', ou seja, fazer biquinho para não ser morta. Não funcionou do jeito que eu esperava, mas pelo menos não morri (por que Alice começou a rir da minha cara, aquela bocó!).

- Gente? Tá tudo bem aí ou vocês querem aj-... – Dan disse, vindo para a cozinha e parando estático quando passou pela porta e viu o nosso estado. Cobertas de molho. – Quando eu digo pra mamãe pra deixar Marlene longe da cozinha ninguém acredita em mim. – Ora, mas veja só! Moleque caluniador! Eu sei cozinhar! Só algumas vezes... Com ajuda... E... Ora, acidentes acontecem, tá?! Aí ele vira as costas e volta pra os livros. Ah, se eu pudesse, deixava-o ficar com fome hoje!

- Estamos bem! – Respondi ironicamente e berrando pra ele poder ouvir.

- Ok então!

Eu e Alice limpamos tudo e então ela me expulsou _da minha própria cozinha_ e _mandou-me _dar banho em Lucy, pois ela iria cozinhar. "Não posso deixar você destruir a casa e culpar Dan!" Foi o que a traidora disse.

Depois de tudo pronto e da criança devidamente limpa, fomos almoçar. Tinha cenouras e batatas na manteiga! Eu já disse que amo Alice?! Não? Eu amo Alice! Eu amo cenouras com batata na manteiga!

Todo mundo gostou do almoço (já pode casar, Alice!), elogiaram e tiraram sarro de mim por explodir o molho.

Mais tarde, Louis nos chamou pra terminar de construir a casinha na árvore do quintal e o balanço. Todos nós ajudamos e até mesmo Lucy, que colocou umas fitinhas na corda do balanço. Ficou bem bonito. Fizemos boa parte da casinha, mas deixamos o resto pra terminar com a ajuda do papai. Ele pediu pra não terminarmos sem ele. Disse que teríamos uma surpresa.

Tomei um bom banho e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma blusa qualquer (iria passar o dia em casa mesmo, então que se dane), desci as escadas e encontrei Louis, Dan e Alice jogando snap explosivo, e Lucy no colo do papai.

Espera aí. Papai? Papai! Mamãe!

- Boa tarde pra vocês também, Sr. Mayer e Sra. Watson. – Disse, atrás deles, cutucando-os ao mesmo tempo e fazendo cara de indignada. O resultado foi um sanduíche de Lene ao molho de Lucy.

- Vocês tão me sufocando! – mamãe me soltou, por que Lucy reclamou, mas papai continuou com o abraço.

- Er... Pai...?

- Sim, princesa? – Revirei os olhos pra ele. Já disse que odeio que me chame de princesa e ele faz de propósito!

- Daria pra me soltar, ó vossa majestade? – Ele riu, mas não soltou.

- Nah... Não quero soltar não. Na verdade... – Lá vem ele! Ai meu Merlin! – Eu solto se você for no meio da rua e gritar "Eu mando no mundo!"

- Claro.

- Sério?

- Óbvio. – Respondi, dando de ombros.

- Mesmo? Sem brincadeira?

- Evidente.

- Então vai lá. – Ele disse, me soltando e rindo da minha escolha de palavras.

- Não! – E saí correndo. – Rá! Nunca vai me pegar com vida! – E meu pai tá correndo atrás de mim. – AAH! – Droga! Mas que diabos foi essa coisa que eu tropecei?! Ah! Claro! Tinha que ser o pé de Louis!

- Valeu, filhão. E você vem comigo, _princesinha do papai_. – Ele disse, me puxando pela mão até a varanda. – Agora pode gritar.

- Me obrigue. – Desafiei, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.

- Ah, eu obrigo sim! – Aí ele começou a apertar minha barriga e fazer cócegas em mim. Foi logo no ponto fraco.

- HAHAHAHA! OK! EU GRITO! PARA, PAI! HAHAHA! EU TÔ SEM AR! – Graças a Merlin ele parou!

- Grite!

- Tá! – Desci os dois degraus da varanda, andei um pouco e já estava no meio da rua. Hora de passar vergonha...

- Estou esperando! – John Mayer, seu pai desalmado! Vai se ver comigo!

- EU MANDO NO MUNDO! – Gritei, com os braços pra cima (por sinal, percebi que o sol já estava se pondo). Olhei na direção da minha casa e percebi o meu pai curvado na varanda, num ataque de risos.

- Essa é a garotinha do papai! – Ele disse, quando voltei correndo pra dentro de casa. Na primeira oportunidade, bagunçou meu cabelo todo, deixando-o parecendo um ninho.

- Vai se ver comigo, Mayer! Guarde bem minhas palavras! – Ajeitei meu cabelo de novo e fui sentar no sofá com minha mãe e minha amiga.

- Vocês viram isso?!

- Sim – Responderam as duas, juntas, dando de ombros e voltando a conversar. Bufei, indignada.

- E como é que tá o seu namoro, hein Alice? – Mamãe perguntou, com um sorriso esquisito.

- Ah, Tia Claire... Eu... Bem... Eu não estou mais namorando. – Ela disse, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. Espera. Aí. Como é?! COMO É QUE É?!

- É O QUÊ?!

- Calma, Lene! Eu ia te contar, mas...

- "MAS" _NADA!_ SE EXPLIQUE AGORA!

- MARLENE MAYER, SE ACALME E PARE DE GRITAR! – Como você quer que eu pare de gritar, mulher?! Péssima hora para me corrigir, mãe!

- Eu não estou mais namorando porque eu estou _noiva! – _Hã?

- Como? Desculpa, eu acho que ouvi errado... Eu ouvi "noiva" e é claro que n- VOCÊ TÁ NOIVA?!

- ESTOU!

- AI MEU MERLIN! PARABÉNS! – Eu me levantei e pulei no pescoço dela, abraçando-a mais forte do que já abracei na vida inteira.

Ah é! Bem que Frank me mandou uma coruja há algum tempo conversando sobre isso... Agora tudo faz sentido!

- Chega pra lá e me dá espaço, Lene! – Ouvi minha mãe dizer, antes de sentir um aperto no braço esquerdo. Era um abraço triplo.

- Eu ouvi errado, ou tem alguém que tá noiva aqui? – Papai chegou à sala, interrompendo o momento feminino de comemoração.

- Tem sim, tio! Sou eu! – Alice respondeu, se soltando de nós e indo abraçar meu pai também.

- Parabéns, querida! É Fred o nome dele, não é?

- _Frank, _pai! _Frank! –_Eu corrigi.

- É tudo a mesma coisa. – Ele disse. – Mas eu quero conhecer esse rapaz, ouviu mocinha?

- Pai! – Olhei pra ele, com reprovação. – E você já conhece Frank.

- Oh, verdade Mesmo assim, tenho que cuidar das minhas meninas, ora! E você também. Não me apareça de namoradinho sem me pedir antes não, entendeu?

- John Mayer, deixe sua filha ser livre e fazer o que ela quiser, homem! – Obrigada, mãe. – Se eu permitir, é claro. – Ela completou, para mim. Retiro o agradecimento.

- Enfim... – Ignorei os dois, e retomei a conversa importante. – Quem tem que aprovar alguma coisa aqui sou eu, então vão os dois cuidar do problema mental do filho mais velho de vocês, por que ele é lerdo demais e não pediu Zoey em casamento ainda.

- Ela ainda tem dezesseis anos! – Gritou Louis. Alice corou na mesma hora; ela tinha dezessete.

- E ele é quem sabe da própria vida, Marlene. – Papai respondeu.

- Ah, então _aquela coisa_ – Eu disse, apontando o meu irmão - é independente e _eu_ não?

- Já chega! Vocês dois, parem com essa conversa que não vai dar em nada. – Mamãe interrompeu. – E Lene, deu tudo certo por lá?

- Claro. Porque eu sou _responsável e independente._

- Mais do que certo, não é, Lene? – Alice disse, piscando um olho pra mim.

- Hã?

- Pode ir sentando e falando, menina. – Minha mãe falou, me puxando pelo braço de repente e me empurrando no sofá, onde caí sentada.

- Falando _o quê? – _Eu não estou entendendo nada! Socorro!

- Mulheres... – Meu pai disse, revirando os olhos e indo até o escritório dele, provavelmente para pegar algum livro.

- Se não contar eu conto. – Alice falou, olhando pra mim com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Ok, continue se fazendo de desentendida. Eu conto.

- Contar _o quê?! _Dá pra alguém me explicar?!

- É que ela conheceu um cara lá e saiu com ele.

- Eu _o quê?! _ - Essa fui eu.

- Ela _o quê?! – _Esse foi meu pai, que voltou imediatamente.

- Sério? E ele é legal? – E essa foi minha mãe.

- _Eu não saí com ninguém! _De onde diabos você tirou isso, Alice?!

- Você me contou mais cedo, ora!

- Não contei nada disso!

- Que história é essa, Marlene?! – Merda! Ela tinha que falar essas coisas na frente do meu pai?! E pior que _não é verdade!_ E ele vai achar que _eu _estou mentindo!

- Fala logo, menina! Ele é legal? – Alguém pode bater na cabeça da minha mãe com um bastão de quadribol, por favor?!

- Não! Quer dizer, sim! Não! Eu não saí com ninguém! Argh! Eu estava no cemitério, e usei a varinha pra botar as flores lá, por que não tinha ninguém a não ser um garoto que estava muito longe! Mas ele viu e veio falar comigo!

- Ah, então você tá saindo com um _estranho, _que você conheceu num _cemitério_, em tempos de _guerra_, Marlene?! E ainda por cima deixou um trouxa te ver?!

- Não! Ah, meu pai, me poupe! Primeiro: eu não saí com ninguém! Só fui comprar um doce pra sua filhinha que não queria me deixar sair de casa! Segundo: eu não ia morrer, eu sei me virar sozinha! E terceiro: ele é do sexto ano da Grifinória. Eu não ia morrer! – Disse tudo de uma vez e meu pai ficou com uma cara emburrada.

Alice ficou com uma cara de sei-lá-o-quê e minha mãe revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- John, deixa a menina! Pare de ser ciumento e lembre que a gente começou a namorar aos dezesseis anos. Você não pode reclamar de nada. E dê graças a Merlin que sua filha é boa em duelos, por que ela sabe se defender. Além do quê: ela estava na Londres _trouxa!_

- Tá, tá... Que seja. – Ele disse, e saiu.

- Ahn... Lene?

- O quê?! – Respondi (um tanto quanto grosseiramente) a Alice. – Desculpa, ele me estressou. Mas o que foi?

- Frank mandou uma carta mais cedo e-

- Nossa! Surpreendente! Uma carta! – Ironizei.

- Dá pra me escutar?

- Ok, fale...

- Como eu estava dizendo: Frank mandou uma carta, e ele disse que tá com saudades da gente e quer marcar para nos encontrarmos... Ele até sugeriu que fôssemos todos a um restaurante trouxa que ele conhece, sei lá de onde. Mas eu acho que não vai dar, não é? – Ela disse, com uma expressão meio desapontada. Sabe? Eu quero mesmo sair. Dei de ombros e disse que por mim tudo bem, por quê não?

- Vocês vão sim! – Mamãe disse, se levantando e nos empurrando escadas acima. – Vão se arrumar agora!

- Ai, mãe! Calma! Eu sei andar!

- Vão! Vão! Vão logo!

Alice subiu, animada e entrou no closet pra escolher a roupa. Claro... Ela tem que ficar apresentável para o _noivo_ dela.

Ela tomou banho no meu banheiro, enquanto eu tomava no dos meus pais, para não perder tempo. Quando ia saindo do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, meu pai entrou no quarto.

- Sua mãe disse que vocês vão sair...

- Sim, nós vamos. Por quê?

- Só vão se Louis for junto. – Ele disse, sentando na cama.

- Tá bom. Mas eu não me responsabilizo por ele... Sabe como é... Ele tem uns probleminhas mentais.

- Filha...?

- Eu?

- Desculpa por aquilo lá embaixo, tá bom? – Que milagre! O cabeça-dura pedindo desculpas!

- Ok, pai... – Respondi, com um sorriso.

- Agora vá ficar bonita, por que se sair feia assim vai passar vergonha!

- Haha! Falou o bonitão do pedaço! – Eu falei, sarcasticamente, e voltando pro meu quarto.

- Eu sei que sou! – Ele gritou, quando estava para sair do quarto. – Ah, Marlene?

- Que foi, pai?! – Perguntei apressada pra me arrumar.

- Aquele rapaz do cemitério não vai, não é? – Perguntou ele, severo. Suspirei.

- Primeiro, o nome dele é Paul. Segundo, quem você acha que eu sou?! Eu mal conheço o garoto! – Gritei antes de bater a porta e sair irritada em direção ao meu quarto. Que ultraje!

Alice estava usando um roupão e com uma toalha nos cabelos e revirava toda a sua parte do closet. Droga. Esqueci-me do quanto ela demora pra escolher o que vestir.

- Ainda escolhendo? – Perguntei, enquanto passava ao seu lado, e peguei um simples vestido preto nos cabides.

- É difícil, ok? E eu não tenho nada pra vestir!

- Como não tem nada?! Olha o tanto de roupa que você trouxe, Lice!

- Mas nenhuma serve! Como é que eu vou sair? Ah! Eu desisto!

Merlin, dai-me paciência. Pendurei meu vestido na cadeira e fui escolher uma roupa pra a maluca da minha amiga.

- Usa isso aqui. Com isso. – Decidi em menos de um minuto, e joguei uma blusa verde e uma saia preta pra ela.

- Mas o que é que eu vou cal-

- Sapatos são com minha mãe, você já sabe. Pega um dela. MÃE! – Gritei, chamando-a. Ainda bem que nós três calçamos o mesmo número.

- O QUÊ?

- SAPATOS!

- VENHAM AQUI! – Ela gritou de volta.

- Vai lá. Eu vou me trocar. – Alice foi, e eu coloquei o vestido preto, penteei o cabelo e tudo o mais. Saí do banheiro quase pronta, pois só faltava calçar os pés. Calcei um sapato azul com um salto pequeno, peguei uma bolsa (guardei a varinha nela) e fui chamar Alice. Graças a Merlin (e à minha mãe), ela já estava pronta.

- Vamos?

- Vamos! – Ela respondeu. Fui chamar Louis no quarto dele e descemos para nos despedirmos de todos. Peguei meu casaco no cabide atrás da porta e o mesmo fizeram Louis e Alice.

- Não voltem muito tarde, tá? – Papai disse.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, pai. Eu cuido das crianças. – Louis respondeu, entrando no carro trouxa da família. Ele iria dirigir até Londres (não é tão longe, afinal), e lá encontraríamos com Frank.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos os três chegando ao restaurante.

- Frank! – Alice gritou, descendo do carro ao ver o (agora) noivo dela na porta, chegando quase ao mesmo tempo que nós, e correndo até ele.

- Lice! - E começou a melação. Pra quem não sabe, Alice e Frank Longbottom são meus dois melhores amigos. Consequentemente, depois que eles se tornaram um casal, ficaram melosos e cuti-cuti. Ok, não tanto. Estou exagerando. Enfim, eles se abraçaram, mas pararam por aí quando eu parei ao lado dos dois e pigarreei, fazendo os dois olharem pra mim com cara de "que é?".

- Eu exijo atenção, Sr. Longbottom.

- Leneném! Vem aqui você também! –Frank disse, usando o mesmo apelido que criou no nosso primeiro ano, aproveitando para fazer essa rima ridícula. Nos abraçamos e depois ele cumprimentou Louis com um aperto de mão.

Entramos e por sorte o restaurante não estava tão cheio. Sentamos numa das mesas próximas à janela. Eu sentei à direita de Louis, à minha direita estava a janela, e eu estava de frente pra Frank (que estava ao lado de Alice).

- E aí? Alguma novidade? – Frank perguntou, sorrindo e abraçando Alice pelos ombros.

- Não... Só essa história de noivado que eu _acabei de descobrir_, sabe como é quando sua _melhor amiga _conta as coisas pra sua mãe antes de te contar? Pois é. Eu sei.

- Ah, para de drama, Lene! Eu contei, não foi? Então pronto.

Conversamos animadamente por um bom tempo, mas aí Alice e Frank começaram a demonstrar seu afeto mútuo publicamente com beijinhos e apelidos e abraços e afins. E eu fiquei de vela, com meu irmão me enchendo o saco com piadas e esperando que eu ache graça.

Fiquei olhando pra a rua pela janela, enquanto Louis importunava meus amigos de propósito. Ele adora atrapalhar casais tanto quanto eu, mas agora eu estou entediada o bastante para ignorar tudo.

A rua não estava pra lá de movimentada (ainda bem, por que eu não suporto buzina de carro), e algumas pessoas andavam tranquilamente pela calçada. Percebi que do outro lado da rua tinha uma loja de doces (que infelizmente estava fechada. Sim, eu queria Redvines), uma livraria um tanto quanto grande e um salão de beleza também fechado.

Ah! Uma livraria! Estou salva!

- Gente, eu vou ali à livraria e já volto... E, Louis, eu vou ficar bem, não preciso de babá pra atravessar a rua. Mas me empresta dinheiro? – Disse, levantando.

- Olhe pros dois lados antes. – Alice disse.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. – Louis me entregou uma nota de cinquenta e outra de dez, e me disse pra não demorar. Joguei-as dentro da bolsa e saí.

Cheguei lá e fui direto pra a sessão de livros - havia outra sessão, mas esta era de discos de vinil. Fui olhando pelas prateleiras e procurando um título que parecesse legal.

- 'Morro dos ventos uivantes'... Nah, muito dramático. 'Emma', 'Mansefield Park', hm... 'Romeu e Julieta', já li... 'Orgulho e Preconceito'... Alice disse que é bom... Gostei. – Peguei o livro e sentei-me numa poltrona e comecei a ler.

_"The other night, dear, as I laid sleeping  
I dreamed I held you by my side  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cry_

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Essa música começou a tocar do nada, então parei de ler e comecei a prestar atenção nela, mas pouco depois, a música parou de repente, no meio de uma frase.

- Viu? Tá arranhado. Será que dá pra trocar por outro igual? – Estranho... Essa voz soou meio familiar.

- Claro, meu rapaz. Você pode pegar outro ali, sim? – Respondeu a voz de um senhor.

- Obrigado.

Resolvi levantar e fui até o caixa pagar pelo meu livro, então aproveitei para perguntar à moça do caixa qual era aquela música que havia tocado. É bem legal. Ela disse que era um tal de Johnny Cash.

- O livro fica por quarenta e sete Libras.

- Ah, hm... Espera... – Falei, enquanto procurava o dinheiro trouxa na bolsa. – Achei. Aqui. – Entreguei-lhe uma nota de cinquenta e ela foi procurar o troco numa caixa esquisita.

Foi aí que eu descobri de onde tinha vindo aquela música.

- Posso testar esse daqui antes de levar? – A voz que eu pensei ter conhecido falou. E por sinal, ela pertencia a um garoto que estava de costas para o caixa, mas mesmo assim parecia ser bem bonito. A voz dele é bonita também. O que eu quis dizer é que se ele cantasse, teria uma bela voz.

- Sim! Mas é claro! Pode pôr aqui, por favor.

O rapaz virou para colocar o disco naquela coisa estranha que o faz tocar, e adivinhem?

- Paul? – Perguntei, com uma sobrancelha levantada. A música começou de novo.

Ele olhou ao redor, girando no lugar, até que me achou (porque eu acenei).

- Marlene?! Mas o que é que você tá fazendo aqui? – Ele disse com um sorriso um tanto quanto surpreso.

- Ahn... Comprando um livro, talvez? – Respondi, mostrando o livro.

- Seu troco... – A moça do caixa disse, me estendendo a mão com algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa.

- Oh, obrigada. – Disse-lhe e fui até Paul – E você?

- Ah, eu comprei esse disco ontem, mas veio arranhado, então eu vim trocar.

- Johnny Cash?

- É... Conhece?

- Não, mas deu pra ouvir a música quando eu estava lendo ali e perguntei à moça do caixa quem era que cantava. É legal.

- É claro que você não conhece. É muito trouxa pra você conhecer. – Essa última parte ele disse mais baixo, para os outros não ouvirem. – Mas e aí? Comprou que livro?

- "Orgulho e Preconceito". Já leu?

- Não... Na verdade, eu gosto de ler, mas prefiro ouvir - Paul disse, apontando a coisa esquisita e tirando o disco de lá, já que a música havia acabado.

- Entendo... Eu acho que esse livro parece ser legal. - Dei de ombros.

- E então? - o senhor da livraria perguntou-lhe. - Tudo ok?

- Ah, sim! Obrigado, senhor. - Ele respondeu, pegando o novo disco numa sacola e fomos até a porta.

- Por nada, meu rapaz. Voltem sempre!

Saímos da livraria e eu encostei-me à parede enquanto organizava o troco na carteira e colocava o livro dentro da bolsa.

- Voc- Er, eu... Ahn...

- Eu...? - Fiz sinal para ele continuar, afinal, não entendi nada.

- Você quer, sei lá... Hm... Dar uma volta?

- Oh... Na verdade, eu estava jantando nesse restaurante aí da frente com meu irmão, minha amiga e o nam- digo, _noivo_ dela. Vim pra cá por que estava entediada e segurando vela...

- Ah, claro. Eu sei como é. - ele sorriu, compreensivo.

- Bem, eu tenho que voltar, então... Ahn... Quer ir também?

- Eu? – Perguntou, parecendo surpreso. Fiz que sim com a cabeça – Claro, por que não? - Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Atravessamos a rua e voltamos ao restaurante. Logo na entrada, um dos garçons veio até nós.

- Mesa pra dois?

- Na verdade, não. Nós estamos com eles. - Respondi, apontando a mesa da qual Alice olhava para mim com os olhos estreitos. - Você poderia nos conseguir mais uma cadeira, por favor?

- Claro. Eu já volto.

- Vem, vou te apresentar ao pessoal - Falei, puxando-o de leve pela mão (corei um pouco com isso, mas ninguém precisa saber).

Chegamos à mesa - por sinal, notei que eles já tinham feito o pedido do jantar - e todo mundo começou a me olhar esquisito: Frank sorria simpaticamente; Louis olhou de mim para Paul e de volta para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida. Enquanto isso, Alice fazia a cara mais normal de todos os tempos. E Alice _não é_ normal. Tem coisa aí.

- Voltei. Ah! Hm... Esse é Paul. – Apresentei-o, meio embaraçada – E esses são Louis, Alice e Frank. Irmão, pessoa chata, e melhor amigo, respectivamente.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Lene. Eu também te amo. – Alice disse, irônica, enquanto o garçom organizava a mesa colocando uma cadeira a mais, entre a minha e a de Louis.

- Prazer. - Paul deu um sorriso, cumprimentou os meninos com um aperto de mão e beijou a de Alice.

Nos sentamos, e a chata da Alice ficou me olhando o tempo todo. Droga, ela vai me encher o saco por toda a eternidade.

- Então... Você surgiu do nada, ou o quê? – Louis perguntou, sendo chato.

- Ah, eu enc-

- A gente já se conhecia antes, e por coincidência nos encontramos na livraria, por quê? – Respondi-lhe (interrompendo Paul) com um sorriso falso-angelical, querendo na verdade dizer "pare de ser idiota e seja sociável, seu pedaço de explosivim ambulante".

Ele pareceu entender o recado, mas sabe como é... Irmãos gostam de irritar. E Louis sabe como fazer isso quando quer.

- Ah, é? E posso saber de onde?

- Do cemitério. – Continuei com o mesmo sorriso, e agora Louis também sorria. Droga.

- Nossa, mas que lugar realmente gratificante de se fazer amigos, não? – Continuou Louis.

- É sim, ainda bem que você sabe. – Dei o assunto por terminado com meu irmão e percebi que Paul estava com cara de paisagem. Pra quê eu fui trazer o coitado do garoto pra o meio desse povo? Ah, sim! Pra não ficar entediada e de vela sozinha. Certo, faz sentido.

E... Silêncio. Silêncio constrangedor. Porcaria.

- Noite bonita... Ainda bem que não tá nublado... – Frank mencionou.

Chegamos ao ponto de falar sobre o tempo. Sério, essa conversa tá em decadência.

Alice olhou para mim e sorriu maliciosamente... Ah, não! Lá vem...

- Então... – Arrastou a voz – Vocês se conheceram em um cemitério, certo?

Droga, lá vem ela com essas conversas. Prevejo que vou corar.

- É... – Paul disse, rindo sem graça.

- Foi romântico? – Louis perguntou. _Mas que diabos ele pensa que é essa pergunta?!_

Eu vou bater nesse hipogrifo manco retardado!

Dei um tapa pra lá de forte na parte de trás de sua cabeça, já corada. Por Merlin, que idiota! Bochechas, parem de esquentar!

Por incrível que pareça (e obrigada por isso, Merlin), todo mundo riu, e não ficou nenhum clima tenso ou constrangedor pra ninguém - menos pra mim, mas dá pra superar essa.

- Estão vendo que irmã malvada eu tenho? Quando eu denunciá-la aos aurores por maltrato aos irmãos indefesos, não quero ninguém contra.

- Você é hilário, Louis. Estou morrendo de rir. Rá. Rá. Rá. – Respondi-lhe, sarcasticamente e mostrando a língua pra ele depois. – Bestão.

- Você é um monstro, Marlene. Um _monstro_. Um bem dentuço e baixinho, horrendo o suficiente pra assustar todo mundo. Não sei como as pessoas estão aguentando olhar pra você sem morrerem por sua feiura.

- Então é coisa de família, meu querido irmão, por que você é bem pior que eu. E eu não sou dentuça, isso é um absurdo! – Falei, rindo da cara de indignado que ele fez.

- Não sei como você aguentou conhecer essa criatura. Eu sinceramente teria fugido antes que meus olhos se infectassem. – Louis continuou, falando, agora, com Paul.

- Ah, na verdade eu acho que ela é um monstro até aceitável. Mas não deixa de ser um monstro. – Bobões. Mostrei a língua pra ele também. – Realmente horrível... – Aí eu meti-lhe o tapa na cabeça também (mais fraco que o de Louis, mas mesmo assim, foi um tapa) – Ai! Posso terminar a frase antes de morrer, pelo menos?

- Pode, eu deixo. Mas olhe lá o que vai falar!

- Como eu estava dizendo... Realmente horrível, e forte, por sinal, mas aceitável.

- Pois é. Eu sou aceitável. Lide com isso, Louis. Sou superior a você, mas disso todos já sabiam. – Falei, jogando o cabelo pra trás e com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Comemos e continuamos conversando animadamente e sobre os assuntos mais loucos possíveis. O que incluía uma suposição sobre a existência de Unicórnios voadores e invisíveis.

- Alguém sabe que horas são? -Frank perguntou, após dar um selinho na _noiva_.

- Hm... 23:48, amor. - Alice respondeu, olhando no relógio de pulso.

- 23:48?! – Frank perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e a boca formando um perfeito 'O', enquanto ele olhava ao redor. Nesse momento todo mundo ficou com a cara igualzinha à de Frank.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntei-lhe. Mas por que é que esse povo tá assustado? Será que tem alguma coisa na minha cabeça?

- Lene, eu sugiro que você dê uma olhadinha ao redor... – Paul disse, e fez que sim com a cabeça quando eu fiz uma cara de quem não entendeu.

Aí eu olhei ao redor, e sabe o que eu descobri?

O restaurante já estava vazio, exceto por nós e um casal que estava acabando de passar pela porta.

Todos nós, agora, estávamos com a mesma cara de quem viu um explosovim dançar balé. Louis levantou e foi correndo até a entrada do restaurante, enquanto tirava a chave do carro do bolso. Nós, automaticamente, seguimos ele.

Quando chegamos pertinho da porta, o mesmo garçom que atendeu a mim e a Paul quando chegamos, falava com Louis.

- Com licença, mas eu acho que os senhores esqueceram-se da conta. – Ele disse, entregando uma pequena pasta preta ao meu irmão. Merlin, que vergonha! Abaixei a cabeça um pouco, e notei Alice fazendo o mesmo, mas apoiando a testa no ombro de Frank.

- Ah! Nossa, desculpe... Hm... Um minuto. – Louis respondeu, enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso de trás da calça, ao mesmo tempo em que Frank e Paul. Ei! Espera aí! Isso tá errado!

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei. O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei, empurrando pra baixo as mãos de Paul, que seguravam a carteira.

- Hm... Pagando...?! – Ele disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah, mas não vai não. Louis, pague.

- É o que eu estou fazendo, caso não tenha percebido ainda, irmãzinha. – Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos discretamente e contando as notas de dinheiro trouxa na carteira.

- Lene, eu tenho que pagar. É a ordem natural das coisas, ok?

- Não, não tá ok. Louis vai pagar. – Falei, cruzando os braços.

- Ele pode até pagar, mas eu pago também.

- Hm... Lene? – Louis virou-se para mim.

- O quê foi agora?

- Você gastou aquele dinheiro todo que eu te dei?

- Sobrou um pouco, por quê?

- Ah... É que... Hm... - Então ele abriu a carteira na minha frente. E estava quase vazia. Com somente uma nota de vinte. – Sobrou quanto, hein?

- Doze e alguma coisinha. – Respondi, com um suspiro. Tudo o que eu menos quero é passar a noite lavando pratos. – Hm... Tem como a gente pagar de outro jeito? Talvez... Sei lá... Ah! Meus brincos! – Lembrei-me e fui logo tentando tirá-los. Tirei-os e estendi a mão com os brincos de prata que ganhei em algum dos meus aniversários, mas ao mesmo tempo, Frank e Paul fizeram o mesmo. Não com brincos, é claro. Com dinheiro trouxa.

- Mas você foi convidado!

- E daí?

- Convidados não pagam. É a lógica.

- Pode pôr os brincos de volta. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado. Fazer o quê, né? Pus os brincos, ainda contrariada, mas eles já estavam terminando de pagar.

- Continua sendo injusto.

- Tá me devendo uma, Lene. – Louis disse, sendo irritante, só por que eu comprei meu livro. Se não era pra comprar, pra quê ele me deu dinheiro?

- Que seja... – Respondi, com um muxoxo.

- Hm... Eu acho que já vou indo, então... Tchau pra vocês – Paul falou, enquanto se despedia de cada um, e por último de mim. – Nos vemos por aí... – Completou, com um sorriso.

- Ah, mas-

- Quer carona? – Louis me interrompeu.

- Não, não precisa... Obrigado. – Ele disse, com um sorriso tímido. Louis revirou os olhos.

- Fala logo pra que lado você vai e aproveita que você vai ter mais tempo com minha irmã. – Pois é, fala logo pr- _como é que é?!_

Louis tá pedindo pra morrer hoje. E sim, ele levou um chute na perna, e fiz questão de que fosse bem forte.

- Irmão estúpido. – Resmunguei, encarando meu irmão com os olhos estreitos e sentindo o rosto ficar quente.

- Ai! Para de me bater, sua agressiva. – Ele disse, passando a mão no lugar onde levou a porrada. – Já tá me devendo dinheiro, e só por essa eu vou cobrar mais.

Paul ficou meio sem graça, passou a mão nos cabelos e virou o rosto.

- Ignore ele. – Disse, cutucando-o e olhando feio pro meu irmão.

- Mas e aí, você vai querer a carona ou não?

- Ah, não precisa mesmo não. Eu moro perto daqui.

- Certeza? Já é tarde... – Perguntei.

- Certeza. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Ele disse, confirmando com a cabeça e rindo um pouco na segunda parte.

- Então tá... – Louis falou, no meu lugar, mas dando de ombros. – Tchau, cara. Legal te conhecer. – Dessa vez pelo menos ele foi amigável.

- Digo o mesmo. – Ele disse a Louis (olhando pra mim, o que eu achei esquisito). Deu-me um beijo na bochecha, e depois que eu fiz o mesmo, virou-se para ir embora, mas não antes de sorrir com um "Até!", para o qual eu sorri e acenei de volta.

Assim que Paul foi embora virei-me para Louis, que procurava as chaves do carro no bolso.

- Você é retardado?!

- Claro que não. Todos sabem que a retardada da família é você.

- Escuta aqui: eu vou tirar esse salto e jogar na sua cabeça se você não parar com essa de me envergonhar na frente dos outros, entendeu? – Falei, já irritada o suficiente pra fazer o que acabei de mencionar.

- Tente. – Ele disse abaixando-se um pouco pra ficar da minha altura e com um sorriso não só desafiador, mas irritante. Dei um soco no braço dele.

- Quer que eu tente mais? – Perguntei, retoricamente, enquanto já levantava a mão de novo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos, me impedindo de revidar. – Me solta, Louis! Lição de hoje: Irmãos são sempre inconvenientes. Nunca apresente uma pessoa normal a eles. – falei, me soltando e saindo com eles até o carro.

- Eu não fui inconveniente. – Não foi?!

- Foi sim! Você ficou falando aquelas coisas...

- Claro, eu tenho que afastar os garotos para proteger a minha pequena irmã. Você ainda não tem idade pra namorar. E o melhor jeito de fazer isso, é envergonhando você.

- Eu não estou namorando ninguém, seu burro! E você não pode falar nada, já que começou a namorar quando Zoey tinha quatorze!

- Isso não vem ao caso... – Ele é muito audacioso, isso sim! Quem ele pensa que é pra mandar em mim?

- Eu tenho idade pra fazer o que eu quiser, já tenho 17 anos, sou maior de idade – Lhe disse mostrando a língua - e você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!

- Você ainda é jovem e inocente. E eu sou seu irmão mais velho, é meu dever e minha função. Pra mim você ainda é uma menininha, e nada de ficar marcando encontro com ninguém. – Ele disse, tentando parecer superior.

- Tá bom, Louis. – disse, ironicamente.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos, se não papai vai cortar minha cabeça.

Entramos no carro logo depois de nos despedirmos de Frank, o que não tomou muito tempo, já que o veríamos novamente logo.

- Ah... E fiquem calados sobre isso, sim? – Avisei-lhes, sorrindo para que me atendessem por causa do meu belo sorriso (não tão) angelical. Notei pelo espelhinho que Louis revirou os olhos enquanto dirigia, soltou um muxoxo, mas ficou calado.

- Claro, Lene. Não direi _nadinha_. – Alice disse, irônica, ameaçando-me.

- Ora, mas não ouse, por que eu sei uns podres seus e adoraria lavar sua roupa suja na frente do meu pai. – Respondi, piscando um olho e com um sorriso que a fez calar a boca.

Conversamos mais até chegarmos em casa. Eu ainda não entendo o porquê de eu não poder nem ao menos ir numa _padaria _acompanhada e já esfregam na minha cara que eu sou errada, inconsequente e blá blá blá.

Louis estacionou o carro na garagem e nós descemos, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Entramos em casa e Louis logo saiu correndo escadas acima, o que acabou por fazer um som bem alto, mas ele se safou, por que no mesmo momento, papai acordou, na poltrona, virou-se para nós e nos fitou com uma cara de cansada. O que eu fiz? Sorri com a melhor cara de anjinho que consegui. Já sabia que levaria bronca mesmo...

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo? – Dei uma cotovelada em Alice, e ela me acompanhou no sorriso.

- Desejando boa noite ao pai mais lindo do mundo. – Falei, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, e mantendo o sorriso. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim, desconfiado.

- Vocês chegaram agora, não foi? – Droga! Eu e Alice trocamos um olhar rápido, e balançamos a cabeça positivamente, tentando parecer inocentes, mas sem funcionar muito bem.

- Cadê Louis? Por que chegaram a essa hora? Eu disse pra chegarem cedo, Marlene... – Meu pai disse, com um suspiro cansado.

- Louis acabou de subir correndo. Já deve estar dormindo. E nós chegamos cedo! São só... – Inclinei-me para ver o relógio da sala melhor – Meia noite e vinte e sete. É cedo...

- Cedo?! Já é muito tarde, isso sim. Vocês já deviam estar dormindo.

- Pai, entenda uma coisa: Não. Somos. Crianças! Será que ninguém entende que eu tenho dezessete anos e sou _maior de idade?!_

- Enquanto você morar na minha casa vai obedecer as minhas regras, por que você é minha filha. E pode ir tratando de ir dormir!

- Não quero. – Respondi, cruzando os braços na altura do peito ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi um som de passos leves vindos da escada.

- Daria pra vocês encerrarem a discussão por aí? Tem gente tentando dormir lá em cima... – Dan disse, ainda com os olhos fechando involuntariamente.

Meu pai suspirou, fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Ok, já peguei o recado.

- Vamos, Lene. – Alice disse-me, falando baixo e puxando meu braço de leve.

- Não quero dormir. E não vou.

- Se Lucy acordar, mamãe vai matar os dois. Só informando... – Dan disse, e encostou-se à parede.

- Vá dormir, Dan. Vocês duas também.

- Se vocês me permitissem, seria muito bom. – Dan disse, enquanto subia as escadas de volta para o quarto.

Tirei os saltos e segurei-os na mão, enquanto ia até a cozinha. Comecei a preparar um chocolate quente, e tentei lembrar-me do sabor do que havia tomado hoje cedo na padaria com Paul e Harry. Era muito bom, então tentei (inutilmente) imitar ao meu modo. Não ficou tão bom, mas dava pro gasto. Alice bebeu um copo d'água, e então subimos para o meu quarto.

- Não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo... – Falei, enquanto procurava pelo meu pijama.

- Eu estou morta, se deitar durmo na hora. Eu tomo banho primeiro! – Alice disse, pegando a camisola lilás dela, a toalha e correndo para o banheiro.

Peguei meu pijama (um short preto de bolinhas brancas e uma camisa cinza meio folgada), minha toalha e esperei-a sair para tomar banho.

Quando voltei ao quarto, ela, por incrível que pareça, ainda estava acordada, sentada no colchão ao lado da cama, olhando feito uma boba para o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita.

- "Eu estou morta de cansada! Ai, Merlin, eu quero dormir!" – falei, imitando-a a poucos minutos atrás, o que a fez jogar um travesseiro em mim, corando pela situação.

- Cala a boca...

- Nah... É divertido te deixar envergonhada. Tenho que descontar o que Louis fez comigo em alguém, e você é o alvo perfeito para esse tipo de coisa. – Disse, me jogando na cama.

- Ah, sou? Então você não se incomoda se eu fizer o mesmo, certo? Certo. – Ela disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso travesso, que não levou mais de dois segundos, pois logo ela bocejou exageradamente. – Mas só amanhã, porque agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite. – Disse, deitando-se e puxando as cobertas para si, e dormindo imediatamente.

- Boa noite, futura Sra. Longbottom. – Disse, e percebi um sorriso em seu rosto, mas ela puxou o cobertor para cobrir-se da cabeça aos pés, envergonhada.

Como previsto, não consegui dormir de imediato, mas não sei exatamente quanto tempo demorei para isso. Fiquei encarando o teto e recapitulando o dia, como tenho feito ultimamente antes de dormir... Hoje foi... Diferente.

Maldito Louis.

* * *

_Cinco dias depois..._

Pelas calças de Merlin, o que eu estava pensando?

Lá estava eu, numa manhã comum de natal junto aos meus avós quando senti que era minha última oportunidade. Quero dizer, fazia cinco dias que nós nos conhecemos e não a tinha visto desde então...

- Vou sair e volto mais tarde, ok?

- Claro, filho... – Ela respondeu, enquanto mexia algo que cheirava muito bem numa das panelas.

- Não se atrase para o jogo! – Meu avô disse, antes que eu saísse pela porta. Mas é claro que não perderia o jogo!

- Não vou! – Acenei pra ele, que lia o jornal no sofá da sala e se despediu de mim com um "bom garoto" e um sorriso.

Mas e se ela não se lembrasse de mim? _Deixa de ser retardado Paul, é claro que ela lembra._

Esses foram meus pensamentos antes de chegar à floricultura do meu bairro. Suspirei e comprei uma guirlanda... Maldito natal que acaba com os mercados usuais. A que comprei tinha pequenas flores vermelhas. Saí da loja e voltei ao meu caminho para a estação de trem.

- Senhor, todos já estão desembarcando. – Falou uma comissária. Ok, eu já estava na cidade, agora era só passar pela barreira... Uau.

Um vilarejo bruxo era incrível. Vassouras sobre o enorme campo de quadribol atrás das casas, crianças correndo atrás de suas corujas, um homem que aparatou na porta de casa, provavelmente chegando do ministério para passar o feriado com a família... "Casa número 07" foi o que o porteiro disse. Era uma porta de madeira comum... Bati na porta.

- Papai, papai! Quem é que tá na porta?! – Ouvi uma voz infantil gritar. Meu coração bateu mais rápido... Droga, se eu tivesse dezessete anos poderia desaparatar!

- O que gostaria? – Disse o homem que abriu a porta.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, sobrancelhas grossas e aparência um pouco rude... Fora o gorro de Papai Noel em sua cabeça.

Pude olhar dentro da casa por alguns segundos; uma menina pequena, de três ou quatro anos pulava sem parar de presente a presente, e um garoto mais velho estava de pijama sentado numa poltrona lendo um livro mais grosso que qualquer um que já li na vida...

- Ahn... – Engoli em seco, escondendo a guirlanda em minhas costas – Bom dia senhor... Marlene está? – O homem levantou uma sobrancelha do mesmo jeito que ela faz... Devia ser seu pai. Dentro da casa outra pessoa apareceu e acenou pra mim, com um sorriso divertido. Acenei de volta para Louis e o senhor Mayer seguiu o movimento com os olhos.

- Qual o seu nome, garoto? – Perguntou, com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

- P-Paul... – Pude jurar que vi seus olhos arregalarem por um milésimo de segundo.

- Então... É você o garoto do cemitério, certo?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondi rápido, minha voz ficando um pouco mais fina que o normal... Espera. Como ele sabe? Será que Marlene falou de mim...-

- Ela já voltou para Hogwarts, quis passar a o natal com os amigos... Quer deixar algum recado?

- Ah. Entendo... Não precisa, obrigado.

- Ótimo. Feliz natal. – Disse, antes de fechar a porta na minha cara. Tudo bem... Eu tentei.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Tomara que sim... Mandem reviews com as opiniões, por favorzinho! Beijos!**

**Ah! Agradecimentos especiais a ****MariaStarkid****, a gênia das fanfics, e a ****Holly Hot Hall****, minha beta dessa vez. E, é claro, a ****Paula Strauch Costa****, minha Perry linda que escreveu a fic maravilhosa que permitiu que essa aqui existisse.  
Tchaaau!**

**N/B: ALOU, SERES HUMANOS! Então, eu estava lendo (e corrigindo os erros dessa lerda linda que escreveu essa fic) e pensando em como eu amo essas personagens! Seria tão bom se eles (todos os personagens de HP na verdade) existissem, né?**

**Bombons, eu ameeeeei esse capitulo e o próximo, que eu já to betando está SUPIMPA! (eu realmene usei essa palavra? o.o) Enfim, leiam, amem se possível e MANDEM REVIEWS! ELAS SÃO SUPER-IMPORTANTES E FAZEM COM QUE EU E CARRY E MARY E PERRY NOS SINTAMOS AMADAS! *pisk**


	2. Just say you'll wait for me

-CAPÍTULO DOIS-

Just say you'll wait for me

Acordei cedo com uma baita dor de cabeça. Ainda teria aula do curso de Auror pela tarde e parte da noite, então aproveitaria a manhã para organizar alguns papéis, revisar um pouco da teoria, e praticar alguns feitiços. Além de ficar alerta para qualquer chamado da Ordem, é claro.

Tomei um banho gelado, escovei os dentes, e desci as escadas indo para a cozinha tomar café.

- Bom dia! – Disse a todos e fiz cócegas na barriga de Lucy, que riu enquanto tentava me afastar.

- Bom dia, filha. Ei, não faça isso com sua irmã, ou ela vai derrubar o prato de mingau!

Levantei as mãos, me rendendo, e Lucy mostrou a língua para mim. Fiz o mesmo para ela. Sentei-me à esquerda de Louis e ao lado da cadeira vazia de Dan, já que ele está em Hogwarts (agora no terceiro ano. Que orgulho do meu irmãozinho!). Meu lugar de sempre na mesa.

- Lene, passa a geleia, por favor?

- Hã? – Questionei desatenta - Ah! Claro, mãe... – Respondi, esticando o braço um pouco para pegar o pote. Alcancei a geléia e me debrucei por cima da mesa, tentando não derrubar nada.

Mas quando fui entrega-lo para minha mãe do outro lado da mesa, uma coruja entrou pela janela da frente e bateu na minha cabeça, me desequilibrando e me fazendo tomar um banho de geléia.

- Oh, vejam só: cartas! – Louis disse, ignorando o meu estado crítico de propósito, e desamarrando as cartas da pata da coruja.

A pobrezinha da coruja do condomínio não só é manca de uma das patas como é também cega de um olho. Ela voa perfeitamente, mas sua dificuldade são os pousos.

Enquanto isso Lucy ria abertamente, assim como minha mãe. Já meu pai tentava esconder a risada, mas no fim não conseguiu e se desculpou. Limpei minhas mãos no guardanapo, assim como uns respingos de geleia no meu rosto.

- Duas pra mim. Uma pra você, pai. Mais uma. Essa é do Ministério, eu leria logo. Dona Claire, esta é sua. Uma pra a Lene. E olha! Tem uma pra a Lucy! – Louis disse, entregando as do papai e as da mamãe logo em seguida, e ainda segurando a minha, a dele e a de Lucy.

- Recebi uma cartinha?! Eba! De quem é?

- Deixa que eu leio pra você... – Ele disse, abrindo a carta. – Ah! É um desenho. Toma aqui o seu desenho bonito. Adivinha quem mandou?

- Foi Phillip? – Ela perguntou, se referindo ao melhor amigo, com um sorriso lindo. Ele é um garotinho poucos meses mais velho que ela, de cabelos curtos, castanhos e espetados e com os olhinhos cor de mel mais lindos que já vi. Mora aqui no condomínio, a umas nove casas de distância.

- Foi sim. Você gostou?

- Muito, muito, muito! – Ela disse, balançando a cabeça exageradamente pra cima e pra baixo.

- Ok, então termine o mingau e a gente desenha um pra ele também, certo? – Mamãe disse, pegando uma colher cheia e colocando da boca da criança.

- Certo, agora me dá a minha. – Falei, estendendo a mão ao meu irmão.

- Ainda não, espera... – Louis me interrompeu, pegando uma das três cartas e abrindo. Limpou a garganta e começou a ler – "Marlene,-

- Espera aí. Você não disse que esse namoro já tinha terminado, Marlene?

- Sim... Por quê? - Por que meu pai tá me perguntando isso?

- Então por que é que você ainda está recebendo cartas assim, menina? Essa carta veio de Hogwarts, ou acha que eu não reconheço letra de adolescente?!

- Sei lá, pai! Me dá a carta, Louis... – Pedi, mas seus olhos corriam pra lá e pra cá, lendo silenciosamente. A _minha_ carta.

- Aguarde... – Ele respondeu, sem parar de ler. Será que as pessoas não podem ter o mínimo de privacidade nessa casa não?!

- Me dá minha carta, Louis! – Tomei a dita cuja de suas mãos, bem rápido, já irritada.

- Se esse idiota machucar os sentimentos da minha filha ele vai ver só... – Ouvi meu pai resmungando, antes de levar mais uma garfada do café-da-manhã à boca.

_Machucar meus sentimentos?!_ Ah, me poupe. Revirei os olhos pra isso e preferi ignorar.

Sim, Sirius terminou comigo, mas foi algo tão natural que continuamos bons amigos. E não, ele não _"machucou meus sentimentos"._ Ele estava apaixonado por Holly e não havia percebido ainda. Até eu já havia percebido. Tapado.

"_- Lene, nós podemos falar uma coisa... séria com você? – Lily disse, mordendo o lábio inferior após a pergunta._

_- Claro, digam... – me ajeitei na cadeira, já imaginando o que eles iriam dizer. James e Lily se entreolharam e ele finalmente começou a dizer exatamente o que eu pensei._

_- Então... Como posso falar isso...? Sirius..._

_- Está apaixonado por Holly, eu sei... Eu sei disso desde... Desde a última vez que os vi juntos, mas eu gosto de Sirius e... Se__eu__acabar com ele, não tenho certeza se ele falará com Holly. Acho melhor esperar__ele__terminar comigo... – Sorri para James e Lily – E eu sei que vocês falaram isso para que eu ficasse avisada e não me machucasse. Obrigada..._

_- Obrigada pelo quê? E cadê Paul? – Sirius chegou, pegando apenas a última palavra da conversa. Ainda bem."_

Lembrei-me do que disse quando os amigos de Sirius foram tentar me avisar disso... Eles são, de fato, boas pessoas, e muito divertidos também.

Por sinal, Paul é amigo de Sirius. Sim, Paul. O "garoto do cemitério". Quero dizer, o garoto que conheci no cemitério. É, soa melhor assim.

Na verdade, eu fiquei foi bem feliz por eles. Holly é uma pessoa muito legal, lembro-me de ter conversado com ela no ano novo. Sirius me disse uma vez que ela andava diferente, e que estava preocupado. Eu só esperava que ela não estivesse tão mal assim. Cheguei a sentir um pouco de culpa, mas _eu _não podia fazer nada. Tinha que esperar que ele percebesse ou de nada adiantaria. Agora eles estão juntos, e formam um casal muito bonito.

Antes de ler, procurei pelo nome da pessoa que mandou a carta e...

- Hã?

- O que foi? – Mamãe perguntou, dando mais uma colher de mingau para Lucy.

- N-nada... – Respondi, ainda confusa e surpresa.

- De quem é a carta, Lene? – Meu irmão intrometido perguntou se inclinando pro meu lado tentando ver a assinatura.

- Não é da sua conta. – Disse, dobrando-a ao meio e levantando da mesa. Papai olhou-me com os olhos um pouco estreitos. – Com licença, eu já volto... – Louis se desequilibrou e eu segurei uma risada. Subi as escadas e fui direto pro meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama e finalmente li a carta inteira.

- "Marlene,... – Logo após o meu nome havia alguns rabiscos. Tentei ler, mas estava completamente indecifrável. Continuei lendo, silenciosamente.

"_Marlene,_

_Olá... Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, então... Tudo bem? Espero que seus irmãos não tenham explodido a casa nem nada do gênero._

_Ah, por sinal, diga a Louis que eu mandei um 'oi', sim?_

_Hm... Sabe, eu estive pensando, e..."_

Nessa parte da carta havia uma frase riscada com bastante tinta, então não consegui ler.

"_Soube que a Dedosdemel tem doces novos... É realmente uma pena que eles não vendem Redvines. Mas ainda bem que eu sempre trago alguns pacotes pra Hogwarts._

_Bem, a professora McGonagall já pôs no quadro de avisos que no próximo sábado será o nosso último passeio para Hogsmead e eu acho que seria legal se você fosse... A gente poderia se encontrar por lá, ou até no Três Vassouras, o que acha?_

_Ah, esse foi o pior convite de encontro de todos, então, por favor, só ignore tudo isso._

_Enfim, o que acha de sábado às duas?_

_Espero sua resposta._

_Paul_

_P.S.: Talvez você se lembre de mim como 'o garoto do cemitério'."_

Hm... Então... Eu li errado, ou ele me chamou pra sair? Deve ser alucinação.

Reli a carta.

Não, não é alucinação. Um tanto quanto inesperado, sim. Mas é real...

O que eu faço?

Quer dizer, como eu respondo?

A carta tinha alguns rabiscos ilegíveis no inicio, mas depois consegui ler alguns que não estavam tão riscados assim.

Nah, ele não estaria nervoso por causa disso. Eu acho.

Sou só eu, certo? Certo.

Paul ainda acha que não me lembro dele. Mas é claro que eu lembro! Minha memória não é lá essas coisas, mas é óbvio que eu me lembro!

Ok, agora eu preciso responder. Peguei a carta e o envelope, levando-os para a mesinha do meu quarto e pegando um pergaminho e um envelope novo para mandar a resposta por Floco – a minha coruja branca com umas manchinhas marrons que tenho desde o primeiro ano.

Mas que resposta? Pense Marlene. Pense.

Pensei. Escrevi a carta de volta e fui procurar Floco na árvore do quintal, já que nesse horário ele provavelmente estaria dormindo. Não estava lá. Voltei pela porta dos fundos e mamãe estava tirando a mesa do café.

- Mãe, sabe onde Floco está?

- Com o seu irmão... Jim machucou a asa, então ele pegou Floco emprestado.

- Ele nem me pediu, mas tudo bem... Tomara que ele volte logo.

- Por sinal, Louis já saiu. Mas você pode cuidar da asa de Jim por enquanto, não é? Claro que pode. Essa é minha garota. – Ela disse, guardando a última coisa e dando tapinhas no meu ombro, enquanto saía apressada da cozinha.

O jeito seria esperar Floco retornar, ou um milagre acontecer e a asa de Jim ficar boa.

Resultado: Só pude mandar a carta na manhã do dia seguinte, quando minha pobre coruja chegou.

Apesar da festa de James do dia anterior, acordei cedo e sem dor de cabeça ou qualquer sinal de ressaca. Os marotos ainda estavam dormindo, então levantei e fui tomar banho.

Peguei os livros e desci para o salão comunal. Como não estava com a mínima fome, não tomei café-da-manhã e fui aproveitar o tempo para estudar um pouco, já que os NIEMs estavam se aproximando.

Deve ter algo errado comigo, para não estar com fome... Mas que seja.

Estudei Poções, Transfiguração, tentei ler alguma coisa de História da Magia, mas cochilei em cima do livro, então desisti (é só a Revolta dos Duendes de novo, então não importa).

Enquanto revisava a matéria de Feitiços, Lily apareceu descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia! – Ela disse, sorrindo e sentando ao meu lado na mesa. – Já estudando, há essa hora? – perguntou, enquanto folheava um livro enorme.

- Pois é... Não consegui mais dormir, então resolvi aproveitar o tempo. E deixe-me adivinhar... Você vai estudar logo antes que James chegue e te impeça de fazer isso com suas estratégias de persuasão. Certo?

- E tem como estar errado? – Ela disse, corando e rindo um pouco. Conversamos a respeito da festa, mas logo voltamos a nos concentrar nos estudos.

Terminei de revisar um pouco da matéria de feitiços, e como Lily já havia acabado de estudar antes de mim, parei por aí.

Decidi passar logo no corujal. Será que ela já respondeu?

Chegando lá, entrei e procurei as cartas endereçadas aos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Achei um envelope para James, um para mim (meu nome estava escrito no fundo com uma letra de menina. Ótimo! Finalmente uma resposta!) e um para Zoey. Resolvi levar logo os três e entregar os de James e Zoey no almoço, então pus os mesmos no bolso, enquanto pegava o meu, abrindo-o.

- Ei, Paul! Vai perder o almoço! – Peter gritou, chegando ao corujal, ainda com umas migalhas ao redor da boca.

-Droga, o almoço! – Meu estômago deu uma volta assim que ele falou, então coloquei a carta no bolso junto com as outras e corri até o salão principal. Eu ainda estava em jejum, ok?!

Cheguei lá e logo achei Remus, Lily e James juntos, na mesa da Grifinória, conversando.

- ... Peter?

- Provavelmente na cozinha... – Remus respondeu a pergunta de James, que bufou.

- Provavelmente.

Sentei ao lado dele, e aproveitei para entregar logo sua carta. E ler a minha, é claro!

- Bom dia... James, chegou essa aqui pra você... – Disse, passando-lhe o envelope e finalmente tirando o pergaminho de dentro do meu.

"_Paul garoto-do-cemitério McKinnon,_

_Mas é claro que eu me lembro de você e do seu nome. Não sou tão desorientada assim, ok?_

_Aqui está tudo bem sim, e nada foi explodido, graças a Merlin. Dan está aí em Hogwarts de novo, então as chances de termos explosões por causa de feitiços diminuíram consideravelmente._

_Pode deixar que assim que eu voltar para a sala darei o seu recado pro meu irmão, mas já adianto que ele manda um 'olá' de volta._

_Doces novos?! Sério? Que demais! Tomara que sejam de chocolate._

_É uma pena que seja o último passeio... Dá uma sensação de nostalgia antecipada, não é? Pelo menos foi o que senti no ano passado._

_E obrigada pelo convite. É sempre legal voltar a Hogsmead, e foi muito gentil de sua parte. Afinal, não é qualquer passeio. É o último. De certa forma é especial, então obrigada mesmo._

_Acho que sábado, às duas está perfeito. Mas talvez o Três Vassouras esteja bastante cheio, então, não acha melhor marcarmos outro lugar? Bem, por mim tanto faz... Mande uma carta com o que quer que tenha resolvido, certo?_

_De novo, obrigada._

_Lene_

_P.S.: Floco (a minha coruja) é meio antissocial, mas dê-lhe um biscoito, ela sempre se acalma e não bica. Desculpe por isso._

Ela aceitou. Sério que ela aceitou?! Depois de uma carta ridícula como aquela, a única coisa que eu pensava que iria sonhar em receber seria um belo "não"...

Mas ela aceitou!

Ok, melhor eu parar de divagar em pensamentos e voltar para a realidade.

- Mais ou menos por aí – Lily disse, e fez James revirar os olhos. Sabe-se lá o que ela concordou...

- Ei, algum de vocês tem pena e tinta aí? – Perguntei, coçando a nuca pensando no que responder, e ainda sorrindo.

- Não tenho, desculpe. – James respondeu, e a ruivinha dele também não tinha, assim como Remus, que acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu respondo depois do almoço...

- Garota? – Como ele sabe?

Nenhum problema, mas... Eu não acho que seria legal se todos soubessem que eu chamei Marlene pra sair. Houve toda aquela história de Sirius e tal... Então, por enquanto é melhor que não saibam tanto... Eu acho.

Não sei desde quando, nem como começou, mas de algum jeito eu _gosto _dela.

Quem sabe o que as fofoqueiras de plantão inventariam sobre isso?

- Sim, mas não é de Hogwarts... – Respondi, mas não pude evitar um sorriso.

Certo, tenho meia hora para ir buscar Lucy na casa de Phillip, dar banho nela, preparar-lhe um lanche, me arrumar e chegar a Hogsmead.

Impossível? Eu diria... Sim, é impossível. Mas eu tenho que correr. E, na verdade, é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Como os meus pais foram trabalhar e Louis saiu, fiquei com Lucy enquanto isso, mas Jenna, a mãe de Phillip, chamou Lucy pra brincar em sua casa, então, tive um pouco de tempo pra estudar, mas agora faltam dez minutos para o encontro e eu estou correndo para a casa do melhor amigo da minha irmãzinha.

Bati na porta e Jason foi quem a abriu. Jason é o irmão mais velho de Phillip, ele tem a minha idade e era da Lufa-Lufa, também é meu amigo de infância. Nossos pais diziam que um dia iríamos nos casar. O que não fazia sentido algum. Lucy passou a gostar dele depois que perdeu uma boneca no jardim e ele encontrou-a e levou de volta para a minha casa. Ela ficou muito feliz.

- Oi, Lene. Lucy! Sua irmã chegou!

- Oi, Jas. - Disse, me encostando à parede, cansada da corrida.

- Entra aí, tá esperando o quê? – Mexi a cabeça fazendo um "não", já que minha respiração rápida e descompassada não me permitia falar sem pausas.

- Atrasada. Hogsmead. En-contro.

- Uh, olha só, ela tem um encontro! – Jason zombou de mim, levando um empurrão leve no ombro. – Calma aí, senhorita com vida amorosa.

Recuperei o fôlego a tempo de gritarmos pela minha irmã ao mesmo tempo.

Lucy e Phillip apareceram na porta em poucos segundos. Ambos com o rosto sujo de chocolate, e as mãos de terra. Minha irmã tinha terra nas marias-chiquinhas também.

Droga, isso vai me tomar ainda mais tempo.

- Vamos?

- Deixa a gente brincar mais, Lene! Por favor! – O garotinho pediu, com a mesma carinha que Lucy faz quando quer algo. As crianças de hoje em dia são mafiosas!

- Não posso, Lipe... Eu ainda tenho que sair, e Lu tem que ficar com Louis em casa. Mas que tal se você for lá em casa amanhã?

- Eba! Vou falar com a mamãe! Tchau, Lu! – Ele disse, pulando de felicidade. Abraçaram-se e Phillip voltou para dentro de casa correndo e gritando pela mãe.

- Tchau, Jas. Até mais! – Disse, e ele acenou, fechando a porta.

Voltei pra casa com Lucy o mais rápido que pude, dei banho nela, fiz uma salada de frutas, e deixei-a brincando na sala enquanto fui me arrumar. Droga! Já passou _bastante_ da hora. São duas e meia!

Subi as escadas correndo e vasculhei o armário, procurando algo usável ali. Acabei escolhendo um short jeans claro e uma blusa azul-marinho com pequenas bolinhas brancas.

- Estou em casa! – Ouvi Louis gritando, assim que peguei minhas roupas e bati a porta do banheiro.

Terminei o banho e fui para o quarto quase pronta. Penteei os cabelos (ainda molhados) enquanto calçava uma sapatilha vermelha e peguei uma bolsa.

Duas e cinquenta.

Desci as escadas correndo, por sorte não tropecei, mas...

- Droga, Lene! Olha por onde anda. Derramou a última dose de Firewhisky!

- Você derramou na minha blusa! E antes de tudo, não devia nem estar bebendo o Firewhisky do papai! – Eu já estava atrasada _pra caramba_, e ele ainda vem derramando coisas em mim! Argh! – _Tergeo. _– Disse, apontando a varinha para a mancha, que sumiu instantaneamente.

- Desastrada...

- Tchau, Lu. – Dei um beijo no topo da cabeça da minha irmãzinha e fui até a porta, gritando um "Tchau pra você também" pra Louis, que não respondeu, então bati a porta e aparatei numa pracinha de Hogsmead.

Marcamos em frente ao Cabeça de Javali. Pode não ser o melhor, mas com certeza é mais vazio que o Três Vassouras, que deve estar lotado. Duas e cinquenta e sete. Uma hora de atraso. Melhor correr, e muito.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até lá, tentando tomar cuidado com a sapatilha, que não colaborava e ficava saindo do meu pé.

Isso! Paul ainda está lá! Mas o qu...-

Ele tá indo embora!

- ESPERA! – Gritei, já chegando quase lá. Mas acontece que a sapatilha resolveu atrapalhar justo nesse momento, e me fez tropeçar ridiculamente e cair no chão.

O chão ficou macio do nada, ou é impressão minha? Oh, droga. Alerta de situação constrangedora!

Aí você pergunta: "que situação constrangedora?".

E eu respondo: "hm... acontece que eu tropecei e caí por cima do garoto com o qual eu tenho um encontro". Pois é.

- Ahn... D-desculpe. – Disse, me levantando e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Ajudei-o a se levantar, e desamassei a roupa. – Você está bem?

- Melhor agora... E obrigado. – Paul respondeu, coçando a nuca, e com um sorriso meio envergonhado, mas não tanto quanto o meu, é claro.

- Desculpa a demora. Eu tive problemas com a minha irmã e acabou tomando mais tempo do que eu esperava...

- Achei que você não fosse aparecer.

- Mas aqui eu estou! - Disse, com um sorriso. Ele ficou olhando nos meus olhos, ainda sorrindo, e fazendo-me ficar mais envergonhada... Então eu... Desviei o olhar.

Pra quê? Agora estávamos naquele silêncio constrangedor, no qual ninguém sabe o que dizer, ou fazer. Ficamos assim por algum tempo que não sei dizer qual foi, até que não aguentei.

- Vamos... Hm... A gente pode...-

- Vamos entrar? – Ele disse, indicando o pub do irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth.

- Claro. – Respondi, e Paul abriu a porta, deixando-me entrar primeiro, e me seguindo.

O lugar não era tão frequentado assim, mas as poucas figuras que haviam ali eram um tanto quanto diferentes, além de uns três alunos de Hogwarts numa das mesas, de costas para a entrada.

No balcão havia um grupo de cinco homens, um deles era meio corcunda, com um olho maior que o outro, outro era mal encarado e virava copos de firewhisky a todo instante. Os outros três estavam bem... hum... alegres. Um outro já soluçava enquanto se debulhava em lágrimas, bêbado e sozinho num canto.

- Ei... O que você acha que aquele cara está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, falando baixo com Paul e cutucando-o, e indicando discretamente com os olhos o homem que chorava.

- Não sei... Provavelmente só queria tomar um drinque. – Ele respondeu pensativo.

- Não. Bêbado como está, alguma coisa deve ter deixado ele triste... – Escolhemos uma mesa não tão perto da janela, mas nem tão longe, afinal, fazia um pouco de calor lá dentro, mas nosso lugar estava confortável.

- Como o quê?

- Não sei... Talvez...

- Levou um fora de alguma mulher?

- Ou a esposa pode tê-lo expulsado de casa.

- Só se for por beber demais – Ele completou, fazendo-nos rir. Recebemos alguns olhares esquisitos, mas quem se importa?

- E ele sai pra beber mais ainda, esperando estar bêbado o suficiente pra pedir desculpas. – Rolei os olhos, rindo de novo.

Paul foi até o balcão e retornou com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Agradeci, e tomei um gole.

– E aqueles cinco ali? – Indiquei os caras do balcão com a cabeça.

- Pela bagunça devem estar comemorando alguma coisa. O nascimento de um filho, ou promoção no ministério...

- A promoção é mais provável... Mas qual deles recebeu?

- O com as vestes verdes... – Supôs, com os olhos estreitos e a mão no queixo.

- Tem certeza? O careca da direita parece bem alegre. – Falei, vendo o homem virar uma garrafa de firewhisky, incentivado pelos amigos, que fizeram uma barulheira de palmas e berros.

Enfim, rimos bastante tentando adivinhar a história de vida daquelas pessoas.

- E ali no fundo? – Ele disse, ainda sorrindo, continuando a nossa forma de distração, mas seu sorriso se perdeu ao reconhecer as três pessoas que conversavam aos cochichos. Dois com expressões sérias, e o terceiro com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Um grupo de comensais planejando a morte de mais um inocente. – Falei, minha voz saindo baixa sem que eu fizesse esforço algum para isso. Porque os três homens com vestes pretas eram Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy e Travers.

Paul tirou alguns galeões do bolso e deixou-os em cima da mesa.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Pegou minha mão e saímos rapidamente do pub, tentando não ser notados.

Voltamos para fora, e já me senti muito melhor do que ficar lá dentro sabendo que mortes, torturas e coisas horríveis estavam sendo planejadas bem ao meu lado e eu não poderia fazer nada para impedir. Não naquele momento. Não sozinha. E não colocaria Paul em risco assim. Nem aquelas outras pessoas.

- Desculpe... Não deveríamos nem ter entrado aí.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Nunca se sabe o que vamos encontrar por aí, não é? – Ele sorriu um pouco, olhando para mim como quem pergunta "tem certeza?". Respondi sorrindo, agora mais firmemente, e balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo. – Agora que tal comprarmos doces?

- Ótima ideia! Vamos? – Perguntou, oferecendo-me o braço, que enlacei com o meu e fomos até a Dedosdemel andando engraçado.

- Por onde começar? Eis o grande desafio... – Estreitei os olhos para todas as opções de doces da loja. Eram infinitas! E cada um é melhor que o outr-

- Que tal os chocolates primeiro?

- Escolha perfeita! – Fomos para a parte onde os chocolates ficavam, e fui colocando vários na cestinha. Depois foi a vez dos doces com sabores incomuns. É claro que pegamos Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Na verdade, pegamos duas caixas. Uma para o resto da tarde, e a outra eu levaria para casa (adoro brincar comigo de adivinhar o feijão).

Dessa vez, antes que ele se adiantasse em pagar sem a minha permissão, corri para o caixa enquanto Paul ainda decidia entre uma varinha de alcaçuz e um doce novo que causa mini-explosões dentro da boca.

Então ele percebeu que eu estava terminando de pagar e veio até o caixa, com um olhar reprovador para mim.

- Você não precisava e nem _devia_ pagar.

- Nem vem. Eu não iria deixar você pagar nada de novo. Ou esqueceu que já pagou na padaria, no restaurante, e no Cabeça de Javali? Se eu deixasse, você iria querer pagar até o meu livro naquele dia! – Foi minha vez de reprová-lo. Ele sorriu do nada, o que me deixou completamente confusa. – O que foi?

- Nada... Só não sabia que você se lembrava de tudo isso. – Corei de novo. Isso já estava virando rotina. Olhei pra baixo, escondendo o rosto (é automático, ok?).

Pelo menos minha pele não é tão clara assim, então o vermelho nas minhas bochechas não é tão perceptível. Apesar de eu ter certeza de que dessa vez Paul pôde notar claramente.

- Vem aqui, quero te mostrar um lugar. – Disse, enquanto saíamos da Dedosdemel, segurando minha mão. Na outra eu levava a sacola de doces.

- Claro! Mas onde é?

- Você vai ver...

Passamos pela frente da Zonko's, que estava meio vazia. Acho que com os NIEMs os estudantes não estão pensando tanto nas pegadinhas e brincadeiras. Exceto os Marotos, que com certeza já tem algo grandioso planejado. Também avistei o chá da Madame Puddifoot. Não suporto aquele lugar. Mas... Ei, aqueles ali são...?

- Ah, olha: James e Lily. Vamos dizer o-

Não pude completar a frase porque Paul me puxou e entramos em um beco. Eu ia perguntar o que aconteceu, só que...

No momento em que abri os olhos pude perceber a situação em que me encontrava. Minhas costas contra a parede, uma mão dele segurando meu braço e a outra apoiada na parede, ao lado da minha cabeça. Seus olhos castanhos me olhando tão intensamente quanto eu... O canto esquerdo de sua boca curvou-se num sorriso, e agora o seu rosto estava perigosamente perto.

Ele sempre foi bonito _assim?_

Meu coração estava acelerado sem que eu entendesse o motivo. Paul fechou os olhos e estava se aproximando cada vez mais de mim... Ai meu Merlin, por que estou fechando os olhos também?

Respirei fundo e...

Péssima ideia.

- _Atchim!_ – Maldito beco empoeirado de uma figa! Ainda bem que virei o rosto antes de espirrar. – D-desculpa, é que eu sou alérgica a poeira...

Agora ele já estava mais afastado devido ao meu espirro idiota. Mas apenas sorriu. Acho que estava tentando não me deixar tão envergonhada assim... Eu já estava até gaguejando! Completamente idiota, é isso que eu sou.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse, coçando a nuca e dando um passo para trás, soltando o meu braço e a parede.

- Hm... Sim, e qual é aquele lugar que você queria me mostrar?

- Ah! É logo ali... Você vem?

- Claro – Peguei em sua mão e saímos daquele beco cheio de poeira.

Nós seguimos até um lugar no qual nunca estive. Próximo dali havia árvores, algumas pedras grandes e uma cerca de arame farpado, a partir da qual descia uma colina. Na colina havia pequenas flores, e eram todas amarelas. Ao longe, estava a Casa dos Gritos - a que tinha fama de assombrada; nunca acreditei nisso.

- Isso aqui é lindo!

- Eu sei... – Paul sorriu. Sentado numa das pedras grandes, tirou um pacotinho de dentro do bolso. – Quer? – Perguntou, estendendo o pacote para mim, enquanto comia um Redvine.

- Não sei por que você ainda pergunta. – Peguei um e sentei na pedra menor, ao lado da dele.

Terminados os Redvines, partimos para os chocolates e depois o pacote de feijõezinhos, enquanto andávamos até o Três Vassouras, que esperávamos estar mais vazio.

- E esse é de...? – Ele perguntou, esperando-me adivinhar qual o feijãozinho.

- Eca! – Fiz uma careta e cuspi o feijão horroroso longe. – Agora entendo porque Dumbledore não come mais feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Era cera de ouvido, ugh!

Rosmerta veio até nós e eu pedi uma água pra tirar esse gosto horrível da boca. Ela logo voltou e foi atender alguém no balcão: um casal que aparentava ter uns treze ou quatorze anos...

Espera aí. Aquele garoto é o meu irmão! Meu irmão, Dan, com uma garota. Dan. Com uma garota. _De mãos dadas._

- O que foi? – Paul perguntou, ao meu lado, notando que eu observava os dois discretamente.

- Meu irmão. Com aquela garota ali... A loirinha de cabelo curto. Nunca pensei que Dan fosse sair com alguém tão cedo... Quer dizer, olha a carinha dele! – Ele riu.

Os dois agora estavam caminhando em nossa direção, então, para não deixar meu irmãozinho sem graça, me virei para Paul e puxei um assunto qualquer assim que eles foram se aproximando de nós.

- Lene? – Não deu certo. Mas tudo bem, por que foi _ele_ que veio falar comigo, então... É só agir normalmente.

- Oi! Como vai meu irmãozinho? – Abracei-o forte, não o vejo há alguns meses, ok?

- Sufocando...

- Ah, desculpe! – Disse, soltando-o e virando para a garota que o acompanhava e sorrindo. – Oi, eu sou Marlene, irmã do Dan, tudo bem?

- Candice. Prazer te conhecer. – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso e eu notei que seus olhos verdes brilhavam em felicidade. Acho bom que meu irmão seja legal com ela!

- Ei, você é o garoto do cemitério, não é? – Dan interrompeu meus pensamentos, falando com Paul, que, ao meu lado, acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto coçava a nuca.

- E você é o irmão que explode coisas? – Os dois riram, assim como Candice.

- Pelo menos não explodo a cozinha toda vez que entro nela... Não é, Lene? – Dan retrucou, rindo de mim.

- Não é sempre, tá?! E eu sei fazer macarrão!

- Se a mamãe te ajudar, você consegue.

- Que seja, agora vá arranjar uma mesa logo ou vão ficar todas ocupadas! – apressei-o. Ele tá saindo com a menina, não vou _permitir_ que fique de papo comigo justamente agora!

Os dois sorriram e, como eu conheço bem meu irmão, pude notar um leve rosado em suas bochechas. Que fofos!

- Não é todo dia que seu irmãozinho aparentemente antissocial surge com um encontro... – Falei, após me sentar novamente ao lado de Paul.

- Querem fazer algum pedido agora, queridos? – Rosmerta voltou, após algum tempo de conversa.

- Hm... Que tal batata frita? – Perguntei para Paul, que brincava com minha mão por cima da mesa, distraído.

- Pode ser... – Ele estava mexendo nos nós dos meus dedos, o que era engraçado e fazia um pouco de cócegas, mas eu não liguei.

- Então uma porção grande de batata frita. – Respondi a ela, que anotou num bloquinho e foi até outra mesa, sorridente como sempre.

- Então... Eu sou "o garoto do cemitério" pra a sua família toda, ou só entre os irmãos mesmo? – Perguntou-me, terminando a frase com um sorriso de lado bem... Digamos, maroto.

Eu acho que nunca corei tão forte na minha vida inteira quanto nesse momento. Certo, estou exagerando. Mas não minto quando digo que corei _muito mesmo_. Minhas bochechas devem ter ficado muito vermelhas dessa vez.

- Er... Talvez eu tenha... Comentado. Alguma vez. Ou outra... – Abaixei a cabeça, tentando esconder o vermelho que tomou minha face, mas não deu muito certo, por que ele parou de mexer na minha mão e, agora me olhando nos olhos, levantou meu rosto pelo queixo, usando dois dedos pra isso. E rindo. O que me fez ficar mais envergonhada ainda.

Mal as minhas bochechas voltaram à cor normal, e as batatas chegaram, quentinhas, crocantes e macias.

Conversamos por mais um tempo e decidimos dar uma última volta no vilarejo, já que o sol já estava quase se pondo, ou seja, quase o horário que as carruagens voltam para Hogwarts. Precisei insistir para isso, mas no fim, dividimos a conta do Três Vassouras. Andamos conversando até a pracinha e então sentamos num dos bancos.

- Eu me diverti bastante hoje. – Paul disse, sem olhar pra mim.

- É, eu também. – Respondi, sem saber onde ele queria chegar. Quer dizer... Do nada ele para de rir e fala isso de um jeito tão sério.

Mas, espera. Por que ele tá balançando a cabeça negativamente? O que eu fiz de errado?

- Ainda não acredito que você me fez dividir a conta do Três Vassouras com você... Sabe, não precisava ter feito aquele escândalo! – Ele riu, e dei um muxoxo.

- Que escândalo? Eu não fiz escândalo nenhum! Só não ia deixar você pagar tudo sozinho _de novo,_ tá?! - Homens... Mas é cada ideia... Hunf.

- Sabe Lene... Eu... Gosto de você. Muito. - Ele parou de rir e continuou, agora sério de novo.

- Er... Eu também. – Sério, onde ele quer chegar com isso? Ele tá se inclinando na minha direção... Por que ele tá se inclinando? Ai, Merlin – Paul, eu-...

Não consegui terminar a frase pois os lábios dele tocaram os meus.

- M-me... Me desculpe. – Disse, levantando e sentindo minha vista começar ficar embaçada.

_Covarde e fraca. É isso que você é, Marlene. O chapéu errou feio te colocando na Grifinória._

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é?

- Não sei se ainda é _gostar_, sabe... Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes d-de Sirius... Acho que só preciso de um pouco mais tempo. Ainda não me parece certo... Eu não sei o motivo, e isso não faz sentido, porque eu quero. _Eu gosto de você de verdade. _Mas eu não entendo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, que não soube qual foi, mas me pareceu uma eternidade. Não era eu que iria quebrar esse silêncio (um tanto quanto muito constrangedor para mim). Percebendo isso, Paul me abraçou, e de algum jeito me senti confortável e protegida ali.

- Tudo bem, Lene... Não tem problema, a gente pode ir devagar, ok? Eu _prometo_ que vou te ajudar a esquecer o Sirius.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, abraçando-o de volta, antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Olha, eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu te escrevo, ok?

- Certo. Eu te escrevo também. – Nos despedimos, e ele foi andando até o lugar onde os Testrálios estavam com as carruagens.

- Marlene! – Paul gritou, quando já não estávamos tão próximos. – Eu te espero!

Me levantei, e acenei para ele, rindo não sei do quê. Assim que ele desapareceu do meu campo de visão, aparatei na porta de casa.

Espero que isso dê certo.

* * *

**N/A: Olá de novo! E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu achei meio besta, mas tinha que escrevê-lo, já que faz parte da vida dos bichos, então é...**

**Comecei a escrever esse capítulo no dia 30 de abril de 2012 .-. caramba, eu sou lerda... na verdade é porque eu faço vários capítulos ao mesmo tempo, e ainda tenho que conciliar as coisas com o colégio e tal... por isso, se alguém estiver acompanhando, não esperem muita rapidez de mim, mas vou tentar não ser tão má assim com o tempo entre as postagens!**

**Ah, e ainda vou fazer um desenho de capa pra esse capítulo... Se quiserem sugerir alguma cena pra a capa, eu agradeço, já que não tenho nenhuma ideia ainda.**

**Hora de responder às belas pessoas que leram o capítulo anterior!**

**DoraTonksL****: Aí está o seu "mais"! Espero que esteja legalzinho .-. Ah, claro, o padeiro.. hahahahahaha o padeiro é demais, eu sei, e DE NADA!**

**BeathizMalfoy****: Oh, sua linda! Obrigada! E sim, pobrezinho do Paul... Até eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva do pai da Marlene hahahaha! **

**Tá aí o capítulo dois! Espero que goste... Beijocas, e obrigada por ler, e pela review! Fiquei muito feliz, cara .-.**

**P.S.: VOCÊ SHIPPA DRACO E GINA TAMBÉM ASDFGHJKLÇ EBA! Ainda tenho planos de escrever uma fic deles dois, haha **

**Às minhas amigas que já haviam lido antes****: Valeu por me pressionarem pra continuar escrevendo isso, suas lindonas!**


	3. From me, to you

-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-

From me to you

* * *

(04/05/1978, às 16:57)

Paul,

Tudo bem? Deixe-me adivinhar: bem, apesar dos NIEM's se aproximando. Acertei? Espero que sim...

Pra a parte do estudo, eu provavelmente estou numa situação quase igual: tenho testes prático e teórico no curso de Auror nessa sexta-feira. Minha mente está fritando nesses últimos dias.

Desculpe por provavelmente interromper seus estudos, ou algo da sua vida, sei lá. Só estava com saudades e resolvi puxar conversa.

Beijos,

Lene

* * *

(04/05/1978 às 21:09)

Marlene,

O tal teste (é um teste?) para Auror é nessa semana certo? Se você quiser, posso te ajudar. Sabe, eu estou estudando algumas coisas que ainda estão "frescas" em minha mente, mas para você podem estar difíceis de lembrar...

Bom, eu arranjei uma coruja rápida, mas poderíamos quebrar algumas regras e você poderia aparecer aqui... Revisar alguns assuntos. E é bom sair um pouco pra se distrair, principalmente quando sua cabeça está fritando.

O que acha? Qualquer que for sua decisão, me informe.

Paul

* * *

(06/05/1978, às 06:34)

Paul,

Já disse pra me chamar de Lene. _L-E-N-E!_

"Quebrar algumas regras"? Acho que você tá andando muito mesmo com Sirius e James...

Mas eu adoraria! Obrigada. Foi uma ótima ideia. Apesar de, no meu caso, eu poder aparecer em Hogwarts de vez em quando, já que o professor Dumbledore permitiu a minha entrada às vezes, desde que eu o avise. Então não estaríamos quebrando regras. E sim, eu vou pensar numa data e te aviso!

Obrigada, de novo.

Lene

* * *

(07/05/1978, às 07:03)

Lene,

Mas é claro que foi uma ótima ideia. Foi minha! Não me culpe, eu convivo com aqueles dois a sete anos.

Então nos veremos logo. Ótimo! Desculpe perguntar, mas por que ele abre essa exceção a você? Nunca ouvi falar que ele fizesse isso.

Paul

* * *

(10/05/1978, às 18:22)

Paul,

Ok, senhor convencido!

Sim, nos veremos logo. Tudo bem pra você se eu passar aí no dia 13? Os meus testes terão um intervalo até os próximos, e é um sábado... Se você não pretender estudar, ou já tiver alguma programação, por mim o dia 13 está ótimo.

Tudo bem você perguntar. Só não posso te responder ainda. Mas prometo que quando nos encontrarmos, eu te explico.

Desculpa estar escrevendo uma coisa tão boba feito essa, mas você é a única pessoa para quem eu perguntaria isso, então lá vai:

Tem um casamento de uma tia minha (ela é meio doida, e tá casando com um cara com a metade da idade dela, mas ele é muito legal, e eles são engraçados)... Como eu vou ser dama de honra, não posso faltar, e ainda terei que entrar com Mike. Hm... Os convites já vão ficar prontos em alguns dias (eles não me disseram em quantos), e eu queria te perguntar se você quer ir comigo? Se não, tudo bem! Não tem problema nenhum... Só acho que seria divertido.

Me responda sobre o dia, e qual for o melhor horário, certo?

Lene

P.S.: Bom garoto, aprendeu rápido! Hahaha, é que quando me chamam de Marlene em cartas, soa muito formal... E você não precisa disso.

P.S.: Além do quê, Marlene é nome de senhora, e eu já te disse isso!

* * *

(11/05/1978, às 21:53)

Marie,

No dia 13 tem o último jogo de Quadribol! Grifinória e Sonserina, jogo épico. James está tão ansioso que parece mais marica do que ele já é. Se você quiser assistir, pode vir no horário do jogo (começa às sete), se não, a gente se encontra quando o jogo terminar. O bom é que é muito provável que a Grifinória ganhe, e caso isso se confirme, é óbvio que vai haver a festa da vitória. Então sinta-se convidada!

Acho que minha curiosidade aguenta alguns dias, senhorita Misteriosa.

Claro que eu vou! E não foi nada bobo, pessoas perguntam coisas para pessoas. Obrigado pelo convite. Mas quem é Mike?

Paul

P.S.: Satisfeita, Marie?

* * *

(11/05/1978, às 22:32)

Estúpido,

Nos vemos no dia 13 às sete. Esteja perto do campo.

Mike é meu primo de segundo grau, de oito anos, que diz pra todos que é meu namorado.

Lene.

* * *

(11/05/1978, às 23:04)

Lene,

Sobre esse primo, devo me preocupar?

Boa noite.

Paul

* * *

(14/05/1978, às 05:14)

Paul,

Por favor, me desculpa por não ter aparecido. Mas eu realmente não pude. Moody ficou sabendo de um ataque que houve numa rua de Londres, e eu fui uma das poucas pessoas que ele conseguiu contatar a tempo.

Não me machuquei muito. Só alguns arranhões e uma queimadura na perna direita (espero que a cicatriz não fique muito feia). Não tive como evitar isso, eles estavam em maior número, e eu duelei ao mesmo tempo com dois deles. Fiz um curativo na queimadura. Não ficou lá essas coisas, mas já estou melhor.

Odeio dizer isso, mas como mencionei antes, os Comensais estavam em maior número, não conseguimos impedir três mortes. Nenhum dos nossos, mas o pessoal da rua mesmo. O resto das pessoas está bem, apesar de alguns danos de feitiços no local. Os outros que estavam lá conseguiram alterar a memória das pessoas que presenciaram algo, incluindo os que tinham relações com os três mortos.

Sobre o que você havia perguntado antes, peço desculpas de novo, mas só posso te responder pessoalmente. Mas não é nada de mais, não se preocupe.

Espero que entenda, mas peço desculpas de novo.

Lene.

P.S.: Claro que deve se preocupar. Concorrência pesada.

* * *

(14/05/1978, às 12:25)

Lene,

É claro que eu entendo, não precisa se desculpar. Alguém tem que fazer algo pra ajudar a acabar com isso, e você está ajudando muito. Só me faça um favor, e não se sinta culpada pelas mortes ou pelos danos àquelas pessoas, ok? Tenho certeza que você fez o seu melhor, e a culpa não é sua.

Use Essência de Ditamno no machucado. Vai melhorar, apesar do ardor, mas é provável que ainda fique alguma cicatriz.

Sei que você já sabe, e já deve estar cansada de ouvir isso, mas _por favor_, tenha cuidado.

Paul

* * *

(20/05/1978)

Lene,

Você está bem? A última notícia sua que recebi foi péssima, e desde então, nada. Não se sinta pressionada, só fiquei preocupado. Espero que o remédio tenha funcionado.

Mudando (completamente) de assunto, hoje recebemos os convites da formatura. Você quer vir? Será na noite do dia dezessete de junho... Até lá ainda tem muito tempo, mas ainda tenho os NIEM's, e creio que você tem testes também, então resolvi perguntar logo. Se quiser, podemos tentar combinar algo antes disso também.

Tenho que ir para a aula agora. Beijos.

Paul

* * *

(22/05/1978)

Paul,

Desculpe pela demora para responder. Estou bem, desculpe também por ter te deixado preocupado, e pela falta de notícias.

A Essência de Ditamno foi muito útil, obrigada. Funcionou bem, mas mesmo assim, o machucado era grande demais, e acho que pela demora pra usar, não fez o mesmo efeito. Ganhei uma cicatriz grande, mas pelo menos ela não está horrendamente feia, e cicatrizou mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Eu adoraria! Obrigada pelo convite. Mas ei, seus avós não vão? Agora que pensei nisso, fiquei preocupada em estar gastando o convite de um deles...

Tudo bem, podemos sim marcar algo! Só não comprometa seus estudos, que não comprometerei os meus. Então, me avise se tiver alguma ideia. A maioria dos meus testes teóricos serão nas terças e quintas, e os práticos ainda não estão completamente marcados, mas nós acharemos uma data boa para os dois.

Saudades,

Lene

* * *

(26/05/1978)

Marie,

Por nada, e que bom que melhorou! Pense pelo lado positivo: algumas cicatrizes são legais, talvez a sua seja.

Ótimo! Então, nos vemos lá. Sobre os meus avós, não se preocupe. Na verdade, eles não poderão vir, já que estarão viajando, e mesmo assim, não sei se seria um choque muito grande para eles toda essa coisa de magia e tudo o mais.

Lily acabou de me passar as datas dos NIEM's, e começam no dia cinco, terminando apenas no dia quatorze... Acho que vai ser um pouco difícil conciliar as datas.

Então, nos vemos na formatura?

Paul

P.S.: Também estou com saudades.

* * *

(27/05/1978)

Paul,

Nos vemos na formatura!

Lene

P.S.: Já me acostumei com você me chamando de Marie, então eu não ligo mais.

P.P.S.: Boa sorte para nós com os estudos!

* * *

**N/A: Olá.. de novo. Capítulo novo, e tal... Enfim, eu coloquei umas datas e horários no incio, mas fiquei com preguiça de pensar no resto, aí deixei sem. mas é assim: eles ja trocaram mais cartas antes dessas, e tal... e depois tambem, e depois disso, teve a formatura, que eu não vou escrever, mas é o ****capítulo 24 de 'James Potter 7º ano' (de Paula Strauch Costa) (link: /s/7119872/24/James-Potter-7%C2%BA-Ano). é isso aí...**

**BeathizMalfoy: Paul todo gordamente Paul Sim, marlene é estúpida... Relaxe aí que vai ter o capítulo da beijoca deles kkkkkkkk  
obrigada por acompanhar, SUA LINDA (qualquer coisa, se quiser spoilers aleatórios de coisas que eu ja tiver escrito, pode pedir no tumblr ^^)**

**Desculpa, to sem criatividade pra responder direito, e fazer uma nota legal... me ignorem, mas é. tenho que sair pra estudar, beijos o/**


End file.
